Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings
by unfinishe
Summary: UNDER REVISION. Tanglepaw is a young NorthClan apprentice. But something in the shadows stirs... As TreeClan disappears and LightningClan grows ever restless, Tanglepaw is confronted by love, betrayal, disappointment, and judgment. Epilogue up! COMPLETE.
1. Allegiances

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**Summary: Tanglepaw and his siblings, Smokepaw, Featherpaw, and Silverpaw, have finally become apprentices. Their Clan is thriving, and prey is running well, But beyond their borders, trouble is lurking. LightningClan has driven out TreeClan, and Moonstar, LightningClan's leader, is losing control over her Clan. In the midst of all this, Tanglepaw meets Wishpaw, a LightningClan apprentice with a big heart, and learns a secret about himself that will change his life forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own any part of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. I only own the top shelf of my bookcase, this plot, and any characters you do not recognize from the Warriors books.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**NorthClan:**

Leader: Stormstar- very dark black tom with dark blue eyes that are almost black

Deputy: Dawnfire- a brownish gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: Lillypelt- brown she-cat with light green eyes

Warriors: Sunstripe- yellowish tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Rosetail- light brown tabby she-cat

Duskflame- dark brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Emberheart- yellowish she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Moonshadow- light gray tabby tom with light blue eyes

Shadowleaf- smoky gray tom with a silvery sheen and topaz eyes

Topazfur- topaz gold tom with topaz eyes

Twilightsky- black tom with yellow eyes

Stripefur- gray tom with darker gray stripes

Jewelfoot- Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: (None)

Queens: Mistypool- light gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Moonshadow's kits: Featherkit, Smokekit, Silverkit, and Tanglekit

Elders: Lightstripe- black and white striped tom

Littlefeather- soft white she-cat with happy blue eyes

Rainshadow- former deputy, black tom with bluish gray paws, tail, and face

**AmberClan:**

Leader: Smallstar- black and white tom with blue eyes and small paws

Deputy: Hawkwing- a jet-black she-cat with sliver stripes and a white muzzle, ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Medicine Cat: Eaglefur- dark brown tom with white paws

Apprentice: Speckledpaw

Warriors: Silverdusk- a silver she-cat with white spots and lavender eyes

Bluerain- a bluish gray tom with gold eyes

Hawkpool- a light blue gray tom with ice blue eyes

Mossfur- a brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle, tail tip, ears, chest, and muzzle. Has crystal blue eyes

Jaywind- black tom with grayish eyes

Cougarfur- brown tom with light blue eyes

Apprentices: Shadepaw- gray tom with a white chest, amber eyes, and one black foot

Speckledpaw- gray she-cat with black specks and amber eyes

Queens: Leafmoon- a brown she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: (None)

**LightningClan**:

Leader: Moonstar- black she-cat with light blue eyes

Deputy: Foxfur- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Swanfeather- light cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Crystalpool- white she-cat with green eyes and one torn ear

Darkfur- dark black tom with hazel eyes and a scar on his side

Heatherfur- brown she-cat with hazel eyes, black paws, and only one ear

Mistheart- black she-cat with white paws, blue eyes, missing half of her tail

Blackpelt- black tom with green eyes and scarred legs

Shorttail- brown short tailed tom with a scarred face

Volefang- vicious battle scarred gray and black tom with gray eyes

Apprentices: (None)

Queens: Hazelflower- light brown she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail

Elders: (None)

**TreeClan**:

Leader: (Unknown)

Deputy: (Unknown)

Medicine Cat: (Unknown)

Warriors: (Unknown)

Apprentices: (Unknown)

Queens: (Unknown)

Elders: (Unknown)

* * *

Updated 6/4/09


	2. Prologue: A Lost Kit

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: A Lost Kit**

A light gray she-cat slipped out of the nursery. The camp was silent, and dawn was nearing. Nearby, three cats crept silently out of the warriors' den. The first was an all black tom, the second a light gray-brown tabby she-cat, and the final one a golden she-cat with dark stripes.

"Good morning, Stormstar, Dawnfire, Emberheart," she said.

Stormstar, the black tom, looked up. "Hello, Mistypool," he said. "What are you doing up? Go back to the nursery; your kits need you." Mistypool shook her head.

"With all respect, Stormstar, I would like to join you on your patrol," she said.

The tabby she-cat, Dawnfire, looked over at the queen. "Mistypool, Moonshadow would kill me if he knew I let you go on patrol," she said. "Go back to the nursery. I doubt anything will happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Emberheart, the second she-cat. "The forest may be quiet for now, but not for long. It's dangerous."

Stormstar sighed. "Well, there's obviously no convincing you otherwise," he said. "You can come."

"Thank you, Stormstar," Mistypool said, dipping her head respectfully. Then she followed them out of the camp.

"Let's go this way," Stormstar said. "We should patrol the TreeClan border." They quickly headed south toward the TreeClan border.

Suddenly, Mistypool stopped. "What's that smell?" she asked.

Stormstar turned around. "What smell?" he asked.

Mistypool hurried over to a bush and disappeared into it. She reappeared quickly with a small bundle of fur in her mouth.

"Great SkyClan!" Stormstar exclaimed. "Is that a kit?"

Mistypool set down the small tabby. There was a deep cut on his back. Dried blood welled around the edges.

"He's hurt," she whispered. "We need to take him back. Lillypelt will help him."

They traveled quickly. Mistypool ran carefully, trying not to jolt the tiny ball of fur. When they reached the camp, Stormstar pulled Mistypool aside and spoke to her.

"Will we keep him?" Mistypool asked, her concern for all things kit welling up inside her

Stormstar looked at the kit for a long time. "Yes," he decided finally. "And we will call him Tanglekit."

* * *

**Off To Take Over The World,**

**Crazy Girl**

Updated 6/4/09


	3. Chapter 1: A Lost Apprentice

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: A Lost Apprentice**

* * *

Four balls of fur lay in the nursery. One was a small silver tabby, another a smoky gray tom, and the third a white she-cat.

The fourth is the one we are concerned with. He was a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He had a stripe running down his spine, and near it was a scar from a former injury. This was Tanglekit, the lost kit.

Tanglekit yawned, slowly waking up, and peered around the silent nursery. Nearby were his brother and sisters, Smokekit, Silverkit, and Featherkit, all of them sleeping. Behind them, their mother Mistypool lay sleeping. In the far corner was Dawnfire. The deputy had moved into the nursery the night before when her sister, Lillypelt, had told her she was pregnant. Amazingly, the father was Stormstar.

Tanglekit sighed. He didn't know how his littermates could stay asleep. Today, after six moons of waiting, Tanglekit and his siblings were to be made apprentices!

Tanglekit sighed again, accidentally waking Smokekit. The little gray tom jumped, and then looked over at Tanglekit.

"Morning," he said, yawning. His eyes lit up "We're going to be apprentices today!" he exclaimed. "I hope I get Sunstripe for my mentor. Who do you want?"

Tanglekit thought about it. "It doesn't really matter," he said. "I just hope I don't get someone no one likes, like Duskflame."

"Don't be mouse-brained," Smokekit said. "Duskflame is our kin. She's our father's sister."

Tanglekit shook his head. "So? Nobody likes her. How would it feel to be the apprentice of a warrior no one likes?"

Silverkit appeared to have just woken up. "Morning," she said. "What are you talking about?"

"We were talking about who we want our mentors to be," Smokekit said. "Tanglekit doesn't think that Duskflame would be a good mentor."

"Well, nobody really likes her," Silverkit said. "Tanglekit's probably right. She probably wouldn't be a good mentor."

Smokekit shook his head. "You guys are so mean to her. She didn't do anything to hurt you. She's always really nice to us, and she's Moonshadow's sister, for SkyClan's sake. Is that a bad thing?"

Silverkit shrugged. "I don't know. It's just…"

Smokekit sighed. "Whatever. I'm bored. Pile on Featherkit!" He jumped on her, laughing.

Silverkit giggled and piled on with him. The instant that they landed on her, Featherkit's eyes flew open. "Get off me!" she yowled.

Tanglekit laughed and joined in. "Oof!" Featherkit grunted, the breath rushing out of her. "Get off me, you great lumps of fur!"

"Why?" Smokekit asked, his smoky gray pelt glistening in the morning sun. "We're having fun."

"Well have fun outside," she said. "Not on me."

She got up, arching her back so that her white fur sparkled. Silverkit and Smokekit stood next to her as they walked out of the nursery, and, once again, Tanglekit was appalled at how different he looked compared to his brother and sisters. He knew where the three of them got their coloring. Mistypool was light gray and Moonshadow, their father, was a light gray tabby. So where did he get his dark brown pelt? Mistypool said it came from Moonshadow's mother, Dogfur. But she had been mostly black with brown paws and a brown face.

Disgruntled, Tanglekit got up and left the nursery, following his siblings.

Outside, Stormstar was speaking in hushed tones with Emberheart, Shadowleaf, and Rosetail, who had taken the dawn patrol.

"What?!" Stormstar exclaimed suddenly. "Could you tell why?"

Emberheart, who had led the patrol, shook her head. "It was impossible to tell. For all we know, TreeClan could have just disappeared into thin air."

Tanglekit looked over at Smokekit, Featherkit, and Silverkit, who were also listening. "What do you think is going on?" he asked.

Smokekit shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We'd probably be better off not asking, though. We don't want to get in trouble for something on the day of our apprentice ceremony."

"Smokekit's right," Silverkit said. "If we get in trouble we might get our ceremony postponed."

Tanglekit looked over at them. "You don't want to know at all?" he asked. Normally the two of them were always curious to know about what was going on.

"I do," Silverkit said. "I just don't want to get in trouble."

"Me neither," Smokekit said. Tanglekit rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Stormstar called out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here by the Widestream for a Clan meeting!"

Was it time already? The dawn patrol had just gotten back. Tanglekit felt excitement surge through him.

"Cats of NorthClan, I have an announcement to make. TreeClan has not marked its borders for three sunrises."

There were devastated gasps that came up from the Clan. Topazfur, a golden tom, even exclaimed, "What?! Why?!"

"I don't know why," Stormstar said. "But it's true. After this next announcement, Topazfur, Moonshadow, and I will go down to TreeClan camp to find out what happened. First, though, I will have to do something I have always loved doing."

He smiled. "Kits, please come here."

The four of them exchanged excited glances. They were going to be apprentices!

"Silverkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw, and your mentor will be Stripefur."

Stripefur?! Tanglekit was amazed. Of course, it was typical that Silverpaw got the good mentor.

"Smokekit," Stormstar said. "From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Sunstripe." The golden tom, Emberheart's father, looked up. "You proved yourself once again when you mentored Twilightsky. You will mentor Smokepaw."

Tanglekit watched as his brother danced forward to touch his nose to Sunstripe's. _Lucky little scrap,_ he thought

"Tanglekit," Stormstar began

The tabby kit felt his tail fluff up. He was going to be an apprentice!

"No!" Jewelfoot cried, suddenly, her voice rising above the crowd.. "He can't be an apprentice!" Topazfur and Lightstripe, an elder, nodded in agreement. Other cries rose up from the Clan. Protesting cries. Cries protesting his becoming an apprentice.

Tanglekit looked around, confused. Why wouldn't they let him be an apprentice?

"Silence, all of you!" It was Rainshadow, the former deputy. Despite the fact that he had stepped down from his position, he was still respected, as was his advice.

"Is he any different from the rest of you?" Rainshadow questioned.

"Ye-" Topazfur started, but he was cut off by Jewelfoot.

"When you were kits, all you wanted was to be an apprentice. Now give Tanglekit his chance. He is no different than any other cat in this Clan. Or any other." Rainshadow sat down. "You may continue, Stormstar."

"Thank you Rainshadow," Stormstar said, dipping his head in respect to the old tom. "Tanglekit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Tanglepaw, and your mentor will be Duskflame."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for another episode of: Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings.**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**

Updated 3/23/10


	4. Chapter 2: Meetings on the Border

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings **

**A/N: Here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Meetings on the Border**

* * *

Tanglepaw forced himself to stand up and touch noses with his new mentor. He sat down next to her, angrily swishing his tail.

"And now we come to Featherkit," Stormstar went on. "Featherkit, from this day forward you will be known as Featherpaw. Lillypelt, you will train Featherpaw in the ways of a medicine cat."

_They all got good mentors except for me!_ Tanglepaw thought angrily as he watched his sister stand and make her way over to her new mentor. It wasn't fair! Why did they all get good mentors and he got _Duskflame_?

Lillypelt and Featherpaw touched noses, and then sat down next to each other.

"That is all," Stormstar concluded. "You may all return to your duties."

"Well." Duskflame turned to Tanglepaw. "I guess it's time to show you around the territory, huh? Come on, then."

"Hey, Duskflame!" Stripefur called, bounding over to the tabby she-cat. "I think it would be good for our apprentices to learn the territory together. Why don't we go together?"

"Good idea," Duskflame meowed in agreement.

Silverpaw came over and stood next to Tanglepaw. "Hey," she whispered. "Sorry about Duskflame."

"It doesn't matter," Tanglepaw muttered in reply. "It's not like it's your fault."

Silverpaw looked away. "Yeah," she said. "Look, Tanglepaw, don't get mad, but, um… I sort of _asked_ for Stripefur."

"You did?" Tanglepaw asked, shocked. "But—but why?"

Silverpaw looked away again. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean for Duskflame to be made your mentor. I thought that you would get someone else. Not Duskflame."

"It doesn't matter," Tanglepaw muttered.

"Tanglepaw! Silverpaw!" Stripefur called. "Come on!"

"Tanglepaw…" Silverpaw hesitated. "I'm sorry."

Tanglepaw sighed. "I know you are. Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"Tanglepaw!" Stripefur yowled, sounding annoyed. "Silverpaw! Let's go!"

"Come on, Tanglepaw," Silverpaw said, smiling at her brother. "Let's go."

They hurried after their mentors, eager to explore the territory.

* * *

The territory was huge. They had barely explored half of it, and already Tanglepaw's paws ached and he was more exhausted than he had ever been in his whole life.

"Don't worry," Duskflame assured him when she noticed him dragging behind the group. "You'll get used to it. I remember when I took my first trip out into the territory. My paws burned for days." For some reason, Tanglepaw wasn't reassured.

Suddenly, Stripefur came to a stop. "Silverpaw, Tanglepaw, what can you smell?"

Tanglepaw raised his head and tasted the air. "Strange cats," he reported. "And something else."

"Good," Duskflame praised him. "We're near the AmberClan border. That's the cat-scent you can smell. The other scent is mouse. See if you can figure out where it is."

Tanglepaw smelled the air again, following the scent of the mouse until he noticed a small brown creature shuffling among the leaves at the base of a tree. Then, as he had seen other cats do in camp, he dropped into a hunting crouch. He stilled his tail, then leaped, neatly swiping the mouse off its paws and killing it.

"Good job!" Duskflame exclaimed happily. "You're a natural. We'll take that back to camp with us. For now, bury it. We'll come back for it later."

Tanglepaw's stomach rumbled. "I haven't eaten all day," he complained.

"We can't eat it now," Stripefur reminded him gently. "The warrior code says that we must feed the Clan first."

Tanglepaw didn't think this was very fair, but he didn't say anything.

Duskflame continued on along the border, Stripefur right behind her. Silverpaw sighed. "Come on," she meowed to Tanglepaw. "Let's go."

They continued on until a strange smell hit Tanglepaw's nose. Silverpaw must have noticed it, too, because she mewed, "Ugh. What's that smell?"

"Twolegplace," Stripefur answered. "That's where the kittypets live. Stay away from there. The Twolegs will try to lure you into their nests. The Twolegs feed you terrible food that tastes like crowfood and their kits rub your fur the wrong way."

Tanglepaw shuddered. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"I thing that's enough for today," Duskflame meowed a bit later. "I bet you two are tired. Let's head back. We can explore the rest tomorrow."

Tanglepaw felt a little disappointed. "I'm fine," he said. "We can make it."

"No, Duskflame's right," Stripefur disagreed. "We should head back. It's not good to stay out all day."

"Fine," Tanglepaw muttered, disappointed.

Duskflame sighed and began to lead the way back to camp.

"Oh!" Silverpaw exclaimed suddenly. "We forgot the fresh-kill Tanglepaw caught!"

"I'll get it," Stripefur volunteered.

"No," Duskflame interjected. "Let's see if the apprentices remember where it was. Lead the way, Tanglepaw."

Tanglepaw lifted his head and tasted the air. He knew it was by the AmberClan border. He headed towards the scent of the other Clan, which was carried to him on the wind.

When they reached the border he walked on towards where he thought he had left the mouse.

Suddenly, the smell of AmberClan washed over him. He recoiled as three AmberClan cats jumped out of the undergrowth on the AmberClan side of the border. "I told you I smelled NorthClan," snarled one of them, a brown tom.

A jet-black she-cat rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Cougarfur. They're on their own side of the border." She shook her head.

"Hello, Hawkwing," Stripefur greeted the AmberClan cats. "Cougarfur."

Cougarfur snorted in response. "I'm going back to camp," he told the she-cat.

"Don't forget the fresh-kill!" Hawkwing called after him. She laughed.

"What's got his tail in a knot?" Duskflame asked.

Hawkwing rolled her eyes. "Prey's running low," she said. "He's upset because there wasn't enough fresh-kill for him. He had to leave it for the queens and Eaglefur."

Duskflame suddenly seemed to remember the apprentices. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Hawkwing, this is my apprentice, Tanglepaw."

"And mine," Stripefur added, gesturing to Silverpaw with his tail. "This is Silverpaw."

"Mistypool's kits?" Hawkwing questioned. When Stripefur nodded, she added, "That's great. I've met Mistypool a few times, and I've always liked her." She gestured to the dark gray tom standing at her side. "My apprentice, Shadepaw."

"Hello Shadepaw," Stripefur said. "Well we'd better get going. Will we see you at the Gathering tomorrow?"

Hawkwing shrugged. "Smallstar hasn't told us who's going yet," she said. "You might. See you around." She turned and headed back into AmberClan territory.

"Come on," Duskflame said to the others. "Let's go get that mouse."

Tanglepaw headed for the spot he had left the mouse. They reached it and he picked up the small creature.

"Let's head back to camp," Stripefur said. Tanglepaw followed a little behind Silverpaw.

When they reached camp, Tanglepaw dropped the mouse onto the pile. He walked back over to Silverpaw and sat down. Exhausted, he reached over and began to lick her fur, and she started to do the same for him. There was no sign of Smokepaw or Featherpaw anywhere inside the camp.

Only a few moments later, Jewelfoot crashed through the entrance.

"LightningClan has moved the border!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't leave too much of a cliffhanger. Actually, yes I do. Review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**

Updated 3/23/10


	5. Chapter 3: Attack

Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings 

**A/N: Well, right now I'm not so sure if anyone is actually reading this, because no one is reviewing. I'm going to let you know, to my knowledge; I didn't get any reviews for those two new chapters. I really don't even know why I'm saying this. No one is probably reading this.**

Chapter 3: Attack 

Stripefur acted quickly. "Sunstripe, Mistypool, Emberheart!" he yelled. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" It was Lillypelt, the medicine cat. "If they leave, there will be no one to protect the camp!"

Tanglepaw realized she was right. Stormstar, Topazfur, and Moonshadow were still on patrol in TreeClan territory. Shadowleaf must have taken Rosetail and Jewelfoot with him on border patrol. Dawnfire was due to have her kits any day. If Stripefur, Sunstripe, Mistypool, and Emberheart left, it would leave only Twilightsky and Duskflame to protect the camp.

"It doesn't matter," Stripefur said. "The apprentices will stay behind."

"What?!" protested Tanglepaw, Smokepaw, Silverpaw, and Featherpaw, in unison.

"Fine!" Stripefur said. "Tanglepaw, you can come. The rest of you, stay here. Protect the camp." He took off towards the entrance.

Tanglepaw was barely able to keep up with the warriors as they ran. He was amazed anyone could run that fast. His paws burned and his eyes watered.

Eventually, he realized that they must have been getting near the border. There was a smell in the air. It smelled disgusting. Tanglepaw wrinkled his nose. How could the LightningClan cats stand it?

As they got closer, Tanglepaw began to hear yowls. There were six different yowls that Tanglepaw didn't recognize. Six LightningClan cats. Shadowleaf and Rosetail were outnumbered three to one. Tanglepaw ran faster.

Finally they reached the border. Shadowleaf was everywhere. He ripped out clumps of fur from a gray she-cat. Rosetail was fighting with a black tom.

Immediately, Stripefur jumped into the battle. Claws unsheathed, he leaped at a gray and black tom, raking his claws down the tom's side. Sunstripe leaped onto a brown she-cat. Emberheart ran to help Shadowleaf fight off the gray she-cat.

Tanglepaw felt useless. He had just begun his training today. He shifted from paw to paw. Nearby, he saw a white and orange she-cat standing alone, looking scared and afraid.

He walked over to her. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why did LightningClan move the border?"

The she-cat looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Tanglepaw," Tanglepaw said. He felt uncomfortable speaking to this LightningClan she-cat.

"I'm Wishpaw," she said.

"Why did LightningClan move the border?" Tanglepaw asked. "Why are they fighting?"

"Don't you know where you are?" Wishpaw asked. When Tanglepaw shook his head, she sighed. "This is Fourplace. The Clans meet here for Gatherings at the full moon. Foxfur, our deputy, thinks that LightningClan needs more territory. She sees Fourplace as a prey rich piece of land that rightly belongs to LightningClan."

"And does it?"

Wishpaw shrugged. "Nobody knows. It could have belonged to NorthClan before TreeClan forced them out of their old territory."

"If it did," Tanglepaw said. "It would belong to TreeClan now."

Wishpaw looked away guiltily. "Yeah," she said.

"What?" Tanglepaw asked. When Wishpaw was silent he asked, "Does this have something to do with TreeClan not marking the borders?"

Wishpaw stood up. "Look!" she said.

Tanglepaw looked over. He breathed a sigh of relief. Stormstar, Moonshadow, and Topazfur were back.

Moonshadow leaped into the battle. He ran directly into the gray she-cat, bowling her over. They rolled, still fighting, until the she-cat ended up on top. Moonshadow began to hit her with his hind legs.

Topazfur hurried over to his sister, Jewelfoot. Stormstar ran over to help Stripefur fight off the gray and black tom.

The gray she-cat had backed away from Moonshadow. "LightningClan! Stop! That's enough!"

Stormstar looked over at her. "Foxfur," he snarled. "What are you doing here? Have forgotten the laws SkyClan lay down for us? Fourplace is a place for all cats. There should be no fighting."

"Then leave," Foxfur hissed. "If your pathetic patrol hadn't interfered, this wouldn't even be happening right now."

"What were we supposed to do?" Shadowleaf snarled. "Just stand there and watch as you destroyed something that every cat in the forest holds sacred?"

"Shadowleaf," Stormstar snapped. "Quiet." He raised his head, looking at Foxfur with defiance in his eyes. "Get off of Fourplace." Foxfur didn't move. "Leave now, or I will let my warriors kill everyone of these cats."

Foxfur's lip curled. Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"Try me."

"LightningClan, retreat!" Foxfur said. She looked Stormstar in the eye. "You haven't seen the last of us."

"I don't expect I have," Stormstar said. "I'm no fool. Now leave."

Foxfur snarled. She turned around and headed into LightningClan territory.

"Bye Tanglepaw," Wishpaw said. "I hope I see you again."

Tanglepaw felt the tips of his ears burn. "Uh… you too, Wishpaw. Bye."

"Wishpaw, let's go!" Foxfur hissed. Wishpaw went running off after her.

Stormstar hissed after them. "Let's go," he snapped.

Tanglepaw walked near Stripefur, who was speaking to Stormstar, his brother. "What's going on with TreeClan?" Stripefur asked quietly.

"I'll tell you when we get back to camp" was all Stormstar said.

When they returned to camp, Duskflame and Twilightsky were standing on guard.

"You're back!" Duskflame exclaimed. "Thank SkyClan! We were so worried."

The group hurried into camp. Lillypelt ran out of her den. "Anyone who's hurt needs to come see me!" she called. "Featherpaw, come on. They're back."

Tanglepaw walked over and collapsed next to Silverpaw and Smokepaw.

Silverpaw looked worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. "We were so worried. I mean you guys were gone for so long. Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hurt? Did any of the LightningClan cats get hurt? Did anyone _die_?"

"Shut up Silverpaw!" Smokepaw said.

"No, it's okay," Tanglepaw said. "I'm okay. There are just a few cuts. No one got seriously hur-" Tanglepaw didn't get a chance to finish, because Jewelfoot suddenly exclaimed, "Topazfur!"

Tanglepaw turned around. Topazfur had just collapsed.

"Everybody move!" Lillypelt said. "Let me see him." When she saw, she gasped. "Featherpaw, get me some cobwebs. _Now_."

Featherpaw hurried away into the medicine cat den. She reappeared soon carrying a huge ball of cobwebs. She hurried over to Lillypelt and dropped them. Lillypelt ripped the ball in half and pressed it onto Topazfur's wound. The Clan hovered around her, staring anxiously at their fallen Clanmate.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Lillypelt hissed. "Go! Do whatever!" She turned back to Topazfur.

Stormstar nodded. "You heard her!" he said. "Let's go!" He ran over to the Widestream and leaped onto the Stepstone.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here by the Widestream for a Clan meeting!" Tanglepaw didn't feel like getting up. His paws burned and he suddenly felt dizzy.

"We have discovered why TreeClan hasn't marked its borders. TreeClan is gone. No one knows where they are. The camp is deserted and the fresh-kill pile is crow-food. They have disappeared."

There were gasps. If they had been the NorthClan from seasons ago, they would have sneered. But it had been a long time since TreeClan had driven NorthClan out of the old territory. NorthClan had grown strong in their cold territory. No other Clan would be able to survive the freezing temperatures that came to the region in leaf-bare. TreeClan had been NorthClan's ally often, and vice-versa.

Tanglepaw shook his head to clear the dizziness, but all that it did was bring a pounding headache. He gasped. His head hurt so badly…

"Hopefully, they will be at the Gathering tomorrow. All we can do is wait, and hope that they are still alive…"

Tanglepaw was positive that Stormstar had said something else, but he couldn't have said what it was. His head gave another pang. He winced. Then suddenly, the pain became too much and he fell unconscious.

A/N: Okay, I'm taking a poll. Who do you want Tanglepaw to fall in love with? 

**Silverpaw (She's not really his sister remember)**

**Wishpaw (This was my original idea)**

**Review with your answer. If anyone is actually reading this, that is.**

**Off to Take Over the World,**

**Crazy Girl**


	6. Chapter 4: The Gathering

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. Whew, long chapter. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Gathering**

Tanglepaw woke slowly. The first thing to break the fogginess of his brain was Lillypelt's voice.

"Exhausted… Shouldn't work him so hard… Rest… No…"

Tanglepaw tried to hear better but couldn't. He opened his eyes. Standing over him were Stormstar and Lillypelt.

He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Lillypelt.

"Good," she meowed briskly. "You're awake. Here, eat these." She pushed forward a pawful of herbs. He quickly swallowed them, wincing at the taste.

"Good," Lillypelt said. She stood, looking around and frowning. "Now where did Featherpaw go…?"

Stormstar watched her leave the den, whiskers twitching in amusement. He turned to Tanglepaw. "Are you feeling better?"

Tanglepaw nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"That's good," Stormstar said. "Do you feel up to going to the Gathering?"

Tanglepaw felt his heart leap. "Does Lillypelt say I can go?" he asked.

"As long as you feel well enough," Stormstar meowed, "she said you can go."

Excitement tingled in his paws. "I'd love to!" he exclaimed. "Who else is coming?"

"Sunstripe, Stripefur, Duskflame, Lillypelt, Moonshadow, and your siblings."

Tanglepaw nodded, excited. He would be going to the Gathering! And with all his siblings, too!

But he was still tired, and though he was excited, his paws still felt heavy and weak. He yawned, his jaws parted widely.

"Well I can see you're tired," Stormstar meowed. "I'll leave you to rest, and I'll send someone to come get you when it's time to leave.

"Thank you, Stormstar," Tanglepaw mewed excitedly. Then, as the NorthClan leader left, he settled down to nap.

* * *

Silverpaw lay in the middle of camp next to Smokepaw and Featherpaw.

"Do you think he's all right?" she asked anxiously.

Featherpaw rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying," she meowed. "He'll be fine. It's not like he fell off a cliff."

"It's not like he fainted either," Silverpaw retorted. Smokepaw was strangely quiet during all of this, as he had been quiet ever since Tanglepaw had fainted.

"What's up with you?" Silverpaw asked. "It's not like you to be this quiet."

Smokepaw looked over at her. "What's up is that I think you and Tanglepaw are right."

"About what?"

"About Duskflame," Smokepaw answered. "She must have known that it was too much for Tanglepaw, running around the territory and then going to the battle. And besides, why bother? We've all only just started our training. We don't even know any fighting moves yet!"

"You make it sound like she purposely pushed him too far," Featherpaw said, looking surprised.

"What if she did?"

"You're being mouse-brained," Featherpaw assured him. "I'm sure it was an accident." She flicked Smokepaw's shoulder with her tail. "I have to go help Lillypelt, but I'll talk to you later."

Silverpaw sighed irritably as the white-furred apprentice padded away. "I don't know how she can be so complacent. Tanglepaw is our _brother,_ and he's hurt! Sometimes I just don't get her."

"Well, you can't be expected to," Smokepaw sighed. "She chose to become a medicine cat instead of training with you, Tanglepaw, and I. She's closer to SkyClan now than she is to us." He sighed. "Well, I'm going to go find Sunstripe. I'll see you later, Silverpaw." He got up and padded away in search of his mentor.

Silverpaw lay her head down on her paws and sighed. She could remember when they had all been kits, no more than two moons old.

* * *

_Silverkit rolled around with her brothers and sister. Featherkit was on top of her._

_"Hah!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "I've got you now!"_

_Smokekit laughed. "Featherstar! Featherstar!" he chanted. Featherkit looked surprised._

_"I don't think so!" Tanglekit said, leaping towards them. He knocked Featherkit off and landed on top of Silverkit himself. "Now who's leader?" he asked, looking over at Smokekit expectantly. _

_Smokekit laughed and began to chant, "Tanglestar! Tanglestar!" _

_Silverkit pouted and said, "I want to be leader!" _

_"Fine." Smokekit shrugged. "We'll all be leader. I'll be Smokestar, Featherkit will be Featherstar, Tanglekit will be Tanglestar, and Silverkit will be Silverstar. One day we'll all be Clan leaders!"_

_"Yeah!" Tanglekit, err, Tanglestar, said. "I like that. But first we have to become warriors. And then we have to become deputies."_

_Featherkit, sorry, star, nodded. "Yeah! And we'll be such great leaders that every cat that lives anywhere will want to be in our Clans. Even kittypets and loners and rogues."_

_Silverkit (sorry again, Silverstar) had by now managed to get up, and was jumping up and down. "But we won't let them join, because they don't have Clan blood. We'll be the strongest cats in the forest!"

* * *

_

Silverpaw sighed. What had happened? They were all so different now. They had drifted apart.

Smokepaw just wanted to become the best warrior he could be, and Featherpaw, well, she had given up becoming a warrior at all. She was going to be a medicine cat. She had left them all behind.

"I want to help my Clan without fighting," she had said once.

"You would still be fighting," Lillypelt had said. "But instead of using claws and teeth, you would use herbs and your knowledge of SkyClan to help."

Silverpaw then thought of Tanglepaw. He was the only one that hadn't really changed. He was still pretty much the same. Strong and caring, but not so much that you would think him any different from any other cat. The only thing that made him stand out was, when he was with Silverpaw and the others, his pelt and, when with any cat, the scar in his back. One time Silverpaw had asked about it. Their mother had said that it was from a long time ago, when they hadn't even been older than a quarter moon. She said that enemy cats had invaded the camp and attacked. One of them had hurt Tanglepaw, but Moonshadow had fought them off and taken him back to camp. Then Lillypelt had given him herbs and he had been all right in no time.

Suddenly, she spotted Moonshadow slipping out of the medicine den, Mistypool at his side. She hurried over to her father, touching noses with him in greeting.

"Is he okay?" she asked him anxiously.

"Yes," Moonshadow meowed. "He's sleeping though, so don't bother him."

"He'll be able to go to the Gathering though, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Mistypool assured her. "Don't worry." She brushed her tail along Silverpaw's side, and then she walked away, heading towards where Dawnfire was sitting, her belly bulging.

Silverpaw looked at her father. He looked tired and thin. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You look sleepy."

Moonshadow shook himself. "I'm fine," he said. "I just need some rest. I'm going to go sleep until it is time to leave." Silverpaw nodded, but she had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

* * *

Later that night, Silverpaw danced eagerly, waiting for the rest of the cats who were going to the Gathering. They were waiting only for Stripefur and Lillypelt, who was telling Mistypool what to do, in case Dawnfire's kits came early.

"I get it," Mistypool assured the medicine cat, a bit of amusement in her voice. "Go. Everyone is waiting for you."

Lillypelt nodded and started walking over to the group waiting by the entrance, but then paused and said, "Don't forget the bor-"

"-age," Mistypool finished. "Don't forget the borage, I know." She touched her muzzle to Lillypelt's side. "I'll be ready, Lillypelt, don't worry."

The medicine cat nodded and then hurried over to join the group.

"Now we're just waiting for Stripefur," Stormstar said. "He'd better hurry up."

"Sorry!" Stripefur exclaimed, hurrying out of the warriors' den. He ran over to them. "Let's go."

Stormstar nodded and took off. Silverpaw and Tanglepaw ran together; close enough to Stormstar, Stripefur, and Moonshadow that they could hear their conversation.

"What will you say about LightningClan's attack?" Stripefur asked.

"If you asked me," Moonshadow answered the striped tom, "I wouldn't tell them anything. It's between LightningClan and us."

"I will tell the other Clans that there was a battle with LightningClan for Four-place, nothing more," Stormstar responded, shooting Moonshadow a glance. "After the Gathering, I will speak with Moonstar about what happened."

"Do you think Pebblestar will be there?" Moonshadow asked.

"Who knows?" Stormstar meowed darkly. The group was silent the rest of the way there.

When they finally reached Four-place, Silverpaw gasped. It was huge! There were four huge trees and in the middle of them was another one, even bigger. It was absolutely massive.

Silverpaw hurried over to her mentor. "I'll introduce you to some of the warriors who have apprentices," Stripefur meowed.

Silverpaw nodded, unable to speak and still staring at the tree.

"I don't see what's so great about it," Tanglepaw muttered beside her. "It's just a big tree."

"It's not _just _a big tree. It's a _huge_ tree," Silverpaw corrected him.

"Hawkwing!" Stripefur called out. The AmberClan she-cat walked over.

"Hello, Stripefur," Hawkwing greeted him. "How are you?"

"Good," Stripefur meowed. "I thought our apprentices might talk a little. Maybe Shadepaw can introduce them to some of the other apprentices."

Hawkwing nodded. "Go on, Shadepaw," she meowed, nodding to the NorthClan apprentices. Shadepaw dipped his head to his mentor, and then turned to Tanglepaw and Silverpaw.

After their mentors left, Shadepaw said, "Well, come on then," he said. He headed off to where some apprentices were gathered.

"Hi, Shadepaw," said one of the apprentices, a brown tabby tom. He looked over at Silverpaw and Tanglepaw. "Who's this?"

"Silverpaw and Tanglepaw," Shadepaw answered. "It's their first Gathering. And their first day of being apprentices," he added

"No wonder they're so small," the tabby sneered. Next to him, a black she-cat laughed.

"Tanglepaw, Silverpaw," Shadepaw said, rolling his eyes. "This is Leafpaw," he gestured to the tom. "And Lightpaw." He gestured to the she-cat. "They've only been apprentices for a quarter moon, so don't let their size fool you. They're Leafmoon's kits."

"Who's Leafmoon?" Silverpaw asked curiously.

Shadepaw opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when a black she-cat with a white tail tip jumped up to the giant tree in the middle of the clearing.

"Let's get started," she said.

"We can't," argued a black and white tom. "TreeClan isn't here."

"We can't wait," Stormstar interrupted. "I have a queen at home who's due to have her kits any time, and my medicine cat is here at the Gathering."

"But-" the other tom started, but he was interrupted when a gray she-cat stood up and started speaking.

"TreeClan isn't coming," she said. "We chased them off of their territory."

The black she-cat whipped around to glare at her. "You did _what_?" she hissed.

"You heard me," the gray she-cat meowed coolly. "We chased them off their territory. They are weak, so I thought that it would be good to get rid of them."

"We will speak about this when we get back," the other she-cat hissed. "Smallstar, you begin."

The black and white tom, Smallstar, stood up. "All is good in AmberClan. We have two new apprentices: Leafpaw and Lightpaw. The prey runs well, for now, but the lake has begun to freeze. It will soon be leaf-bare, as I'm sure you know." He sat down. "That is all."

"Moonstar," Stormstar said, nodding to the she-cat. "You go next."

Moonstar stood up, her black pelt glistening silver in the moonlight. "In LightningClan we also have two new apprentices. Wishpaw and Coalpaw have reached their sixth moon. Crystalpool has joined the elders in their den. Stormstar." She gestured to the remaining leader.

Stormstar stood up. "In NorthClan we have _four_ new apprentices," he said, putting heavy emphasis on four. He was obviously proud that they had more new apprentices than any of the other Clans. "Silverpaw, Smokepaw, Featherpaw, and Tanglepaw are now-"

An AmberClan cat interrupted him. "Surely you didn't let that scrawny weakling become an apprentice," the cat, a light blue-gray tom, sneered. "He's too small to do anything. He'd be killed instantly in a battle."

"Hawkpool, silence," Smallstar ordered. "It is none of our business what goes on in the other Clans."

"Tanglepaw needs no defending," Stormstar snapped, his pelt bristling. "Anyway, as I was saying, Silverpaw, Smokepaw, Featherpaw, and Tanglepaw are now six moons old. Their mentors are Stripefur, Sunstripe, Lillypelt, and Duskflame, respectively. Dawnfire is due to have her kits any time now. I agree with Smallstar. Leaf-bare will soon be here."

"It doesn't matter for you," Moonstar pointed out. "All NorthClan cats have heavy pelts. You're used to the cold. Especially those blizzards." She shivered.

"If that's all," Smallstar said, interrupting Moonstar and gazing around at the other leaders. "Then we should get going."

"I'm not done," Stormstar said. "Earlier today, LightningClan attempted to move the border at Four-place. There was a battle and one of my warriors was wounded badly. He has not been able to attend the Gathering tonight." He looked accusingly at Moonstar.

"I knew nothing of this," she said angrily. "If-" She was interrupted when a flash of gold streaked into the camp. Silverpaw followed it silently with her eyes, shocked to see Topazfur, who had collapsed earlier that day.

"What are you doing here?" Lillypelt demanded. "You fainted, and your shoulder still isn't healed. Get back to camp. I'll come with you."

"No," Topazfur gasped. "You _all_ have to come back. LightningClan is attacking and Dawnfire's kits are coming."

* * *

**A/N: Big enough cliffhanger for you? Lol. I hope someone is actually reading this.**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**

Updated 3/25/10


	7. Chapter 5: Keeping Secrets

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. If you're reading this, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Keeping Secrets**

Tanglepaw ran with the rest of the NorthClan cats as they took off for the camp, Stormstar at their head. He didn't feel his paws burning so he ran faster, trying to keep up with Silverpaw. She ran nearly as fast as any of the full-grown warriors, and Tanglepaw had a hard time trying to keep up.

They finally reached the camp. Three vicious LightningClan cats were attacking. One was the agnry looking black and gray tom from the battle earlier that day, and the other two were all black. Tanglepaw realized that they all had bad scars on them. The gray and black one was scarred all over. One of the black ones had a scar down his side, and the third one had scars covering his legs.

Tanglepaw was about to run to join the battle, but stopped. What use would he be in a fight like that? What use would he be in _any_ fight? He had had no battle training, and neither had Silverpaw or Smokepaw. The three warrior apprentices had spent most of their training time learning hunting techniques.

Stormstar quickly pinned down the gray and black tom. Both had their claws unsheathed. Stripefur rammed into one of the black toms, while Moonshadow pinned down the last one.

"What are you doing here?" Stormstar demanded.

"What does it look like?" one of the black toms hissed, fighting against Stripefur's hold. "We're stealing the kits."

"Silence, Darkfur!" hissed the gray and black tom.

"You first, Volefang!" Darkfur shot back.

"Sunstripe!" Stormstar commanded. "Guard the nursery!"

"Oh, it's too late for that," Volefang sneered. "We've already got them. Or should I say, it." Seeing Stormstar's reaction, Volefang laughed. "That's right, you pathetic piece of crow-food, only one. Now get off!" Volefang raked his claws over Stormstar's face, and then shot up while Stormstar was still recovering.

"Darkfur, Blackpelt! Let's go!" The three of them hurried away, barging through the entrance.

Tanglepaw just managed to get out of the way as the three warriors pushed past him, through the entrance and back to their own territory.

Stormstar was about to take off after them, but Stripefur stopped him, stepping in his way. "No!" the striped warrior exclaimed. "It's too late! They're LightningClan. You'll never be able to keep up with them. Go and comfort Dawnfire."

Stormstar stopped struggling and turned to his head toward the nursery, where Dawnfire's anguished wails could be heard as she mourned for the loss of her kit. Tanglepaw saw Lillypelt appearing out of the medicine den with a bundle of herbs wrapped in a leaf, dashing over to the nursery. Stormstar followed her, seeking solace in his mate.

Stripefur lay down, and Tanglepaw padded over to him.

"Is Stormstar going to be okay?" the tabby striped apprentice asked anxiously.

"What?" Stripefur looked up at him, and Tanglepaw saw in the senior warrior's eyes how tired and exhausted he was. A lot had happened that day. "Oh. Yes, he'll be fine. We just need to give him time to grieve."

"Are you okay?" Tanglepaw asked nervously. "You don't look so good. I could bring you some prey, if you need it."

"I'm fine," Stripefur assured him, touching his tail tip to Tanglepaw's shoulder. "I just need some rest, but thank you for the offer." He got up and headed for the warriors' den.

Tanglepaw started to head for the apprentices' den, but accidentally stepped in Jewelfoot's path.

"Watch it runt," she hissed. "You don't want to get trampled." She went to take another step, and Tanglepaw hurried out of her way.

"So kind," Tanglepaw muttered, heading for the apprentices den.

* * *

Silverpaw hurried after her brother. "Tanglepaw!" she yelled. "Wait up!"

She watched as Jewelfoot purposely stepped up so that it looked like Tanglepaw had stepped into her path.

"Watch it runt," she heard. "You don't want to get trampled." She watched as Tanglepaw scrambled out of Jewelfoot's path.

Silverpaw hurried after Tanglepaw.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Tanglepaw nodded. "Good. Look, ignore Jewelfoot. She's just looking for something to take her mind off of Topazfur so he's going after you."

"Whatever," Tanglepaw muttered. He headed into the den uncertainly. It was their first night in the apprentices den, and the last cats to be in there had been Shadowleaf and Rosetail. It was sort almost scary compared to the familiar sights and smells of the nursery. The moss was dry and crackly, and not nearly as comfortable as they were used to.

"I'm getting new moss," she said. "You coming?"

Tanglepaw shook his head. "No." Her brother looked too tired to leave his new-found nest.

"I'll bring some back for you," she promised. He just nodded and curled up in a tight ball. She touched her nose to his ear before padding towards the entrance.

As she walked out, Smokepaw jogged over. "Hey," he greeted. "Moss any good in there?"

Silverpaw shook her head. Dropping the moss, she said, "It's all old. I'm just on my way to get some new stuff. You want to come?"

"No thanks," Smokepaw said, shrugging. "I'll see if I can find any soft stuff."

Silverpaw nodded. "Where's Featherpaw?" she asked.

"She sleeps in the medicine cat den now," Smokepaw answered. "She won't be sleeping with us."

"Oh." Silverpaw couldn't help feeling sad. For the past six moons, she and her siblings had slept together in the nursery, and now they would be sleeping apart for the first time. It felt wrong, somehow.

She shook off the thoughts and headed for the medicine den, where she knew Lillypelt kept extra moss for sick cats sleeping in her den. When she reached it, she was surprised to hear soft murmurs coming from inside. Gripping her dry bedding tightly in her jaws, she hid herself from view and stood listening to the voices.

"He's not well," mewed an anxious voice. Silverpaw recognized it as Stripefur. "And neither is Dawnfire."

"Of course he's not well," scoffed another voice, Lillypelt. "This is their first kit. We have to get it back. No doubt that those LightningClan warriors will claim they just happened to find it."

Another voice chimed in. "Surely Moonstar isn't stupid enough to fall for that." Silverpaw immediately recognized Featherpaw's voice. "She _is_ the LightningClan leader."

"No," Stripefur sighed. "She wouldn't fall for that. Not if her deputy was a decent warrior, anyway. But with a traitor like Foxfur whispering in her ear, who knows what she'll do?" There was another sigh.

When Lillypelt spoke, her voice was quiet and secretive. "Listen," she hissed. "Mistypool was there at the kitting. I've only just spoken to her, and she says that there were _two_ kits, not one, like Volefang said."

Stripefur gasped. "So there's another kit! Where is it?"

"She's hidden it," Lillypelt answered him. "Behind the nursery. She didn't have time to find a better spot, and she hoped that the other kit-scents would hide it."

"And is it safe?" Stripefur mewed anxiously.

"It's fine," Lillypelt promised. "Mistypool's gone to bring it to Dawnfire."

"Thank SkyClan," Stripefur murmured. "I hate seeing him this way."

Silverpaw didn't hear anything else, because a voice behind her spoke.

"It's a bad habit, eavesdropping." Silverpaw turned around quickly.

Moonshadow was standing there. "You shouldn't be listening in on their conversation."

"I wasn't!" Silverpaw protested.

"Oh really," Moonshadow scoffed, obviously not believing her.

"Really!" Silverpaw exclaimed indignantly.

Moonshadow shook his head. "Head back to your den."

"I need new moss," Silverpaw said, remembering suddenly why she had come to the medicine den in the first place. "All of the moss in the apprentices' den is dead and crackly."

"Alright," Moonshadow sighed. "But be quick about it."

Silverpaw hurried into the medicine cat den. Featherpaw was gathering a few borage leaves, but Lillypelt and Stripefur were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh!" Featherpaw turned to face Silverpaw when she mewed a quiet greeting. "There you are! I've been meaning to talk to you, but Lillypelt wouldn't let me go. She said I had to stay here with her." She sighed. "I guess it's a good thing too. Dawnfire needs borage."

Silverpaw decided it was a good idea to pretend she hadn't overheard their conversation. "Why?" she asked. "Those LightningClan cats stole her kit, remember?"

"No, listen." Featherpaw looked around, trying to see if anyone was there. Then she turned and whispered, "Mistypool told Lillypelt that Dawnfire had _two_ kits, not one. She's gone to take the kit to Dawnfire."

"Really?" Silverpaw gasped. She hoped she was good at lying.

Featherpaw nodded. She looked critically at the moss that Silverpaw was holding. "Are you here to replace that?"

"Yeah," Silverpaw answered. "The apprentices den is really creepy. I wish you were in there with us."

"Me too," Featherpaw sighed. "But I'm Lillypelt's apprentice now. I have to get used to sleeping in the medicine cat den."

"All right…" Silverpaw trailed off, and then touched her nose to Featherpaw's side. "I'll get out of your fur then." She grabbed some moss and hurried toward the exit.

"Oh and by the way, Silverpaw," Featherpaw called after her. "You're not very good at lying."

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? Is it any good? Review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	8. Chapter 6: A Tale of Two Kits

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Here's chapter… 7. Yeah, so… go read now.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A Tale of Two Kits**

Tanglepaw was woken by something near him shifting restlessly. "Quit it," he muttered, rolling over. Something poked him in the stomach. Hard. He sat up irritably and looked around. It was Smokepaw.

"Hey!" He nudged his brother with his nose. "You okay?" Smokepaw didn't reply. "Smokepaw!" He poked his brother in the stomach.

"Fox!" Smokepaw exclaimed, sitting up and looking around wildly. "Oh, it's just you," he said with relief.

"You okay?" Tanglepaw asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Smokepaw said, standing up and shaking himself. "Bad dream. Just too much fresh-kill, I'm sure. I'll go see Lillypelt about it."

"Sure," Tanglepaw said doubtfully. "You sure it was just a dream?"

"Positive," Smokepaw assured him. He stretched and looked around the den. "Where's Silverpaw?"

Tanglepaw glanced in the direction of Silverpaw's nest and realized that she wasn't there. "She probably went to go train," he said.

"Maybe," Smokepaw agreed. He yawned and flexed his shoulders. "Come on, I'm starving. Let's go see if there's any fresh-kill."

"It doesn't matter if there is," Tanglepaw muttered sullenly. "We're apprentices now. We can't eat until we've hunted."

"Maybe we'll get to go on hunting patrol with our mentors!" Smokepaw said excitedly.

"I don't know why you're so excited," Tanglepaw muttered.

Smokepaw winced. "_I'm_ excited because I have a mentor who doesn't work me to death."

"Lucky," Tanglepaw muttered. "Come on, let's go see if we can find Silverpaw."

They hurried out of the seemingly deserted den and walked out into the camp. Tanglepaw stretched as the sun warmed his tabby fur. Yawning, he looked around, surveying the camp.

Stormstar was determinedly making his way across the clearing to the nursery. Lillypelt hurried after him calling, "Stormstar, please! You need your sleep! I know you're upset but-"

Stormstar whipped around. "You have no idea," he hissed. "You're a medicine cat. You've never had kits or a mate. What do you care what happens to the kits of the Clan?"

Lillypelt recoiled, looking hurt. "Stormstar, please," she said, more quietly than before. "Just eat the poppy seeds." She pushed a small leaf with a few of the sleep-bringing seeds toward the NorthClan leader.

"Make me," Stormstar snapped. He lashed out with his paw, sending the leaf flying into the air and the poppy seeds skittering around on the ground. Lillypelt let out a mew of distress and hurriedly tried to scoop of the seeds before they disappeared.

Tanglepaw exchanged a glance with Smokepaw. His brother looked just as surprised and confused as Tanglepaw felt.

Suddenly, across the clearing, Tanglepaw saw a flash of white fur out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Featherpaw coming out of the medicine den with a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them as she passed them. "There's no time to talk. Lillypelt needs my help. Stormstar is really upset, and Topazfur's shoulder started bleeding last night, and-"

"Featherpaw, hurry up!" Lillypelt's irritable voice called, cutting off the medicine cat apprentice. "We don't have time to gossip like elders!"

"Yes, Lillypelt!" Featherpaw called back. "See you guys later," she tossed over her shoulder as she hurried after her mentor.

"Have you seen Silverpaw?" Tanglepaw called after his sister, but she didn't seem to have heard, because she continued on towards the nursery.

Tanglepaw sighed. "Come on, Smokepaw," he said. "Let's see if we can get Sunstripe and Duskflame to take us for some hunting practice."

The dark gray apprentice brightened. "Good idea," he mewed.

The two apprentices padded together toward where Sunstripe was eating with his daughter, Emberheart. Duskflame was sitting a little bit away. Sunstripe and Emberheart were talking about something animatedly. Emberheart laughed, and Duskflame called, "What's going on?"

Emberheart stopped laughing and glanced over at the tabby she-cat. "Uh… nothing," she said awkwardly. "Just talking."

"Oh." Duskflame looked crestfallen. Tanglepaw understood how she felt. He had asked some of the warriors that very same question before, as a kit, and received the same response.

"Hey, Sunstripe?" Smokepaw padded over to his mentor. "Can we go train? I just thought that after all of that LightningClan stuff yesterday that we should, you know…"

"That's a great idea, Smokepaw," Sunstripe agreed. "Just let me finish eating and then we'll go."

"Great!" Smokepaw exclaimed eagerly, digging his claws into the soft earth below him.

"Hey, how about this?" Duskflame cut in, padding over. "Why don't we go together? Smokepaw and Tanglepaw could train together."

His back to her, Sunstripe winced, and then turned around. "That sounds great," he said weakly. "I'll just finish eating…"

Emberheart snickered as Sunstripe muttered something incomprehensible.

"So what are we learning?" Smokepaw asked once Sunstripe had finished off his meal.

Sunstripe shot Duskflame a questioning glance. Tanglepaw wondered why Sunstripe, the senior warrior, would be asking Duskflame, the first-time mentor, until he realized that Sunstripe was trying to help the young she-cat.

"Uh… Well… You should probably work on some uh… hunting practice!" she said, finally deciding.

"I heard Tanglepaw caught a mouse on his first day out!" Smokepaw said. "He's gonna be the best hunter that NorthClan has ever seen!"

"Well, that's good," Sunstripe agreed, "but you can always use extra practice. So, yes, Duskflame is right. We'll head down to the training hollow to work on some hunting techniques."

"Awesome!" Smokepaw exclaimed, glancing over at Tanglepaw.

"Yeah," Tanglepaw said distractedly, his mind still on the confrontation between Stormstar and Lillypelt. "Really cool."

"You okay?" Smokepaw asked quietly as the group of four padded towards the camp entrance.

"Yeah," Tanglepaw sighed. "I'm fine, it's just… What happened back there, with Stormstar…"

"Look," Smokepaw said, "what happened back there is something that we can't do anything about. Don't worry about it. Lillypelt and Featherpaw will get it figured out, you'll see. By the time we get back, Stormstar will be fine, and no one will have to worry."

"I hope you're right," Tanglepaw sighed.

Smokepaw grinned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

Silverpaw walked into camp behind Stripefur, carrying a couple of squirrels.

"You're a natural hunter," Stripefur had praised her when she'd caught them. "And I know where you get it from too. Moonshadow is a wonderful hunter. It's hard _not_ to be a good hunter when you're related to him."

Silverpaw had grinned at her mentor's words. "It must run in the family. Have you seen how good Tanglepaw is at hunting?"

Stripefur had stopped smiling, and no matter how much she pressed him, Silverpaw couldn't get anything else out of him.

Now they were returning to camp. Silverpaw peered around the camp, taking in everything that was going on in a single glance. Tanglepaw, Smokepaw, and Featherpaw were nowhere to be seen.

Emberheart, the third member of the hunting patrol noticed her looking, and meowed, "You won't find them around here. Smokepaw and Tanglepaw went out for training with ."

"Oh," Silverpaw said, disappointed. "Okay, then. I'll go look for Featherpaw."

She headed toward the medicine den, hoping that Featherpaw would be inside. "I'll come with you!" Stripefur called after her. "I've got to talk to Lillypelt."

"Uh… I'm actually kind of tired," Silverpaw excused herself as they reached the entrance. "I think I'll just go get some sleep."

"That's a good idea," Stripefur meowed. " You worked hard today. Go get some rest."

Silverpaw nodded and waited until her mentor had disappeared into the medicine den. Then, once he was gone, Silverpaw ducked under a nearby bush.

The voices were hard to hear at first. The first one to reach her ears was Stripefur's. "… Dawnfire… kit. …named it yet?" Silverpaw crept closer. She desperately wanted to hear this.

"Of course she has." Lillypelt's voice was clearer. "A she-cat."

"What did she name it?" Silverpaw heard Featherpaw ask.

"Poolkit," Lillypelt answered. "She's beautiful. Blue-gray. Very sweet."

"That's a nice name," Stripefur meowed. "How is she? Doing well, I hope."

"She's fine," Lillypelt told him. "It's her brother that I'm worried about."

"Brother?" Stripefur questioned, surprised.

"Yes," Lillypelt said. "Mistypool told me that the kit was all black, just like his father. Amber eyes. She named him Ravenkit."

"Mistypool named him?" Stripefur sounded surprised.

"Yes, that's right," Lillypelt meowed. "The poor scrap had barely taken his first few breaths when LightningClan broke into the camp. Mistypool had to give him a name. She didn't want those terrible LightningClan warriors to be naming him."

"I wish I could have seen him," Featherpaw sighed. "He was probably so cute."

"You may yet," Lillypelt replied. "Stormstar has a plan."

* * *

**A/N: Okie dokie. I'm gonna put in the current allegiances for NorthClan only.**

Leader: Stormstar- very dark black tom with dark blue eyes that are almost black

Deputy: (temporarily) Moonshadow- light gray tabby tom with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Lillypelt- brown she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Warriors: Sunstripe- yellowish tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Rosetail- light brown tabby she-cat

Duskflame- dark brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice, Tanglepaw

Emberheart- yellowish she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Shadowleaf- smoky gray tom with a silvery sheen and topaz eyes

Topazfur- topaz gold tom with topaz eyes

Twilightsky- black tom with yellow eyes

Stripefur- gray tom with darker gray stripes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Jewelfoot- Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Featherpaw- all white she-cat with soft blue eyes

Smokepaw- dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Tanglepaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a scar on his back

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens: Dawnfire- brownish gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes, mother of Stormstar's kits

Ravenkit (black tom with amber eyes) and Poolkit (blue-gray she-cat with silvery eyes)

Elders: : Lightstripe- black and white striped tom

Littlefeather- soft white she-cat with happy blue eyes

Rainshadow- former leader, black tom with bluish gray paws, tail, and face

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	9. Chapter 7: Complications

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Well… I can't really think of anything to say. Uh… Whatever, just go read the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Complications**

Silverpaw shifted restlessly in her bedding. Next to her, Smokepaw snored loudly. On the other side of Smokepaw, Tanglepaw slept quietly, his sides rising and falling with his breath.

Silverpaw shifted again, and stared up and out of the tunnel leading to the apprentices' den. No light had appeared. She turned her head to stare at her brothers.

Smokepaw rolled onto his side, nearly crushing her. Silverpaw quickly rolled out of the way. "Stupid furball," she muttered. She looked up, glancing over at Tanglepaw. As if he sensed her watching him, one of his paws twitched. Silverpaw flinched, hoping she hadn't woken him up. No, he was still asleep.

Silverpaw pushed Smokepaw back onto his bedding, then got up and headed outside. Moonshadow, Stripefur, and Lillypelt were speaking urgently to one another. "No," Moonshadow hissed. "I won't let my leader put himself in such danger."

"We don't have a choice," Lillypelt snapped. "If LightningClan is willing enough to stoop to stealing kits, then we have to fight back."

"Those are the words of a warrior," Stripefur murmured. Lillypelt's angry gaze switched to him.

"There are those other than warrior who care about NorthClan's reputation." Lillypelt's voice was scathing.

Silverpaw spotted Featherpaw standing uncertainly by the entrance to the medicine den. Silverpaw walked over. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked.

Featherpaw nodded slowly. "Yes," she said. "I do. Stormstar has a plan to get Ravenkit back, but Moonshadow thinks it's too dangerous, Lillypelt thinks it's perfect, and Stripefur doesn't care as long as he's by Stormstar's side."

"What's the plan?" Silverpaw asked curiously. Then, realizing that it may be something that shouldn't be shared with her, she added, "You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering."

Featherpaw glanced up at Lillypelt. The medicine cat was still deep in conversation with the two warriors.

"Okay," she said. "This is it. Stormstar says that they should go over to talk with Moonstar and find out if she knows about what happened. If she knows which Clan the kit is from, then he will attack. If she doesn't, then he'll ask for the kit back." 

"What if Moonstar refuses?" Silverpaw asked.

"Then Stormstar will ask her, kindly, to bring the kit out. Lillypelt says that Ravenkit looks just like Stormstar, except for his eyes. She says there's no mistaking that Stormstar is his father," Featherpaw said.

"I agree with Moonshadow," Silverpaw said. "It's too dangerous. What if he gets caught by a patrol?"

"Stormstar's prepared for everything," Featherpaw replied. "He said that he would bring a small group with him. Just Lillypelt, Moonshadow, and Stripefur would come with him. Then, he would back it up with a few other warriors, who would be waiting just outside the camp wall. They would wait for the signal. A yowl for battle, and the codeword for retreat." 

"What's the codeword?" Silverpaw asked, impatient to know.

Featherpaw shook her head. "I really shouldn't be telling you any of this, you know," she said. "I mean… Lillypelt and all of them don't really believe that you'll tell anyone. It's just that we have such a close relationship with Smokepaw and Tanglepaw. Tanglepaw won't tell anyone, I know, but Smokepaw… Well, you know how he is when he gets excited."

Silverpaw nodded quietly. It was true. When they had been kits, she and her siblings had told each other everything. There had been no secrets between them. It was hard to keep Smokepaw's mouth shut though. The dark gray tom got excited easily, and when he did… Well, your secrets weren't always safe with him.

Tanglepaw, on the other hand, was the best secret keeper to have ever lived. Silverpaw had told him dozens of secrets before she had told anyone else. There was something about him that made you think "secret". Silverpaw, or anyone else for that matter, had never been able to figure out what it was.

She sighed. "I understand," she said. "You can't tell me. It doesn't matter." But even to her, her voice seemed empty. It was strange, having secrets. _I just have to get used to it,_ she thought. _There'll probably be lots of secrets. Featherpaw _is_ a medicine cat apprentice now._

But fighting with herself wouldn't convince her, and Silverpaw knew it. Maybe all the talking and sharing when they were little hadn't done any good.

Silverpaw sighed miserably.

"Look," Featherpaw said, her eyes sad. _I probably look the same way_, Silverpaw thought. "If I could," Featherpaw continued. "I would tell you. But I can't. Telling you about the plan was bad enough. Please don't tell Smokepaw or Tanglepaw. I know we can trust Tanglepaw but I don't want him to tell Smokepaw. You know Smokepaw. He'll tell _everyone_. The whole camp will be talking about it."

"About what?" asked a voice behind them. Silverpaw jumped. She had almost forgotten about Lillypelt, Moonshadow, and Stripefur.

"A bit early for two young apprentices to be up, isn't it?" asked Moonshadow dryly. He shook his head. "Get some sleep. Stripefur, come with me. We'll take Emberheart and Shadowleaf with us on dawn patrol."

"How about we bring Silverpaw?" Stripefur said. "She needs to get to know the territory better, and it would be good practice."

Silverpaw's eyes widened. _Dawn patrol?!_ Stripefur _had_ to be kidding, right?

Moonshadow seemed to debate it for a moment. "All right," he said finally. "Just stay out of trouble, and _be careful_. We're lucky we don't have any LightningClan borders."

Lillypelt shook her head. "And that's what makes everything that they've been doing lately so strange," she said, sighing.

"That," Moonshadow pointed out. "And the fact that _Moonstar_ is their leader." He, too, shook his head. "It's so strange. I thought we could trust Moonstar." He growled. "It seems not."

"This may have nothing to do with Moonstar," Stripefur reminded him. "It could be that Foxfur has been planning all of this."

"It _could_ be," Moonshadow said sourly. "But it doesn't matter. Whoever it was has something against NorthClan. I don't see why. We're certainly not the strongest Clan in the forest. Just look at AmberClan! Under Smallstar they're the strongest Clan that has ever existed."

"Its too bad Smallstar is getting old," Stripefur said almost regretfully. "He's a good ally."

"Are you two done gossiping?" Lillypelt asked dryly. "I _do_ have work to do, you know."

"Sorry," Stripefur murmured. He dipped his head to Lillypelt. "Come on Moonshadow, Silverpaw. Let's go get Shadowleaf and Emberheart."

"Right," Moonshadow said. "Let's go."

When Tanglepaw woke up, Silverpaw was gone, and Smokepaw was snoring. "Shut up," he muttered, pushing one of his paws into Smokepaw's stomach. Smokepaw didn't wake up though, and rolled over onto his side, snoring even louder.

Tanglepaw sat up, shoving Smokepaw hard. "If you don't shut up," he said loudly. "I'm going to get up and I _will_ hurt you."

"I'm _so_ scared," Smokepaw said, rolling over. He was smiling widely.

"That's it," Tanglepaw said, smiling. He got up and pounced on Smokepaw. "Hah! Beat that!"

Smokepaw rolled over, taking Tanglepaw with him. Now Smokepaw was on top. "What is the pitiful little apprentice gonna do now?" Smokepaw asked, smiling uncontrollably.

"I'll show you pitiful," Tanglepaw grunted. He rolled over onto his stomach, and then stood up, forcing Smokepaw off of him. Then he turned around and, claws sheathed, swiped his paw across Smokepaw's face.

"Nice!" Smokepaw said, laughing.

Suddenly, Rosetail ran in, her light tabby fur bristling. "Get out, now!" she yowled. "LightningClan is attacking the camp!"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Another cliffie. Wow, I'm evil. 

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	10. Chapter 8: Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Well, I guess I could solve that cliffie… Uh… Well, if I don't, I lose my reviewers. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Secrets, Secrets, Secrets**

Tanglepaw leaped up and ran from the den, Smokepaw at his side. The faster he ran… Tanglepaw tried not to think about what would happen if he didn't get out. If he was cornered by a LightningClan warrior, claws unsheathed, teeth bared, snarling…

_Put it out of your mind_, he told himself. _Don't think about the snarling LightningClan warriors waiting for you outside this den. Don't think about the fact that you've only been training for a day. Don't think about any of that stuff. Especially not the claws… or the teeth… And definitely not about the fact that they probably have apprentices of their own, and have way more experience._

Tanglepaw finally managed to get out. When he did, he almost wished he had stayed in the den. The camp clearing was full of writhing cats. It seemed that the whole of LightningClan had turned up for battle. Tanglepaw spotted Stripefur wrestling with four LightningClan warriors. Shadowleaf was side by side with Sunstripe, raking their claws down the sides of three more warriors.

Tanglepaw blinked, looking around. What could he do? _Battles aren't for apprentices_, he thought desperately. Then he saw her.

Silverpaw's silver pelt was flashing among the pelts of the LightningClan warriors. She flashed out a paw, raking it down the face of Volefang, one of the warriors who had been in the patrol to steal Stormstar and Dawnfire's kits. She swirled, pivoting on her back paw, and slashed down the face of a brown tabby she-cat.

Tanglepaw forced himself to look away from Silverpaw. He forced himself to look for another cat.

And there she was.

Her white and pale ginger coat was all too obvious among the crowds of cats. She flashed back and forth, weaving in between her Clanmates and the NorthClan cats. She appeared at the edge of the battle, and hurried out of the way, into a small corner where she wouldn't be spotted.

Tanglepaw hurried over, ignoring Smokepaw, who didn't seem to see him anyway. Tanglepaw crouched near her, waiting for the right moment.

"Wishpaw," he hissed.

Wishpaw looked up. "Tanglepaw!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Tanglepaw asked, pushing himself into the cramped space next to her. "I live here, remember?"

Wishpaw blushed. "I know that," she said.

"Why aren't you in the battle?" Tanglepaw asked.

"Why aren't you?" Wishpaw shot back.

Tanglepaw stared at her seriously. "I've only been training for a day," he said. "Now, you tell me."

Wishpaw sighed. "I don't like fighting," she finally admitted. "This is useless bloodshed. LightningClan has nothing against NorthClan. This is just Fox-" She broke off, looking down at her paws.

"What is it?" Tanglepaw asked, concerned.

"I can't tell you," Wishpaw said quietly.

"Why not?" Tanglepaw asked. "Have you been sworn to secrecy?"

Wishpaw looked up, her blue eyes serious. "No," she said. "But I can't tell you. It's… If I did, I'd be breaking the warrior code."

"And it's never been broken before?" Tanglepaw said.

Wishpaw looked away, and then she looked back. "I can't tell you," she repeated. When Tanglepaw opened his mouth to reply, she added, "At least, not here." She looked around, trying to see if anyone was listening in. "Can you meet me at Four-place?" she asked quietly. "Anyone can go there. We can't get in trouble."

For a moment, Tanglepaw felt bad. How could he go behind his Clan's back and see Wishpaw like that? Then he pushed the feeling away. He wasn't doing anything bad. By SkyClan's law, any cat could go to Four-place. It wouldn't matter if he met her there. SkyClan would be protecting him… Right?

He pushed away all of his doubts and meowed, "I'll be there."

* * *

Silverpaw swirled around, raking her claws across Volefang's side.

"Good!" said a quiet voice. "Now jump on top of him!"

Silverpaw leaped onto Volefang, digging her unsheathed claws into his back. She didn't know where the voice had come from, but it helped. A lot.

Silverpaw leaned forward, pressing down on Volefang's head. The black and gray warrior tumbled head over heels forward. Silverpaw just managed to get out of the way before he landed on top of her. She raked her claws over his exposed belly.

Volefang cried out in pain, rolling over and standing up. All around them, LightningClan warriors were surrendering, pulling back to the camp wall.

"LightningClan, retreat!" a voice called from somewhere. Silverpaw looked around, and recognized Foxfur, the LightningClan deputy.

Across from her, Volefang hissed, and lashed out once more at Silverpaw. She leaped back, but the LightningClan tom managed to grab her leg. It was a small cut, but it stung. Volefang snarled, then raced off.

Silverpaw let out a relieved sigh, and sheathed her claws. She looked around, trying to find her siblings. Smokepaw stood at the edge of the battle, hurrying toward Sunstripe. Featherpaw scurried out of the medicine den, a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She hurried over to Lillypelt, and dropped the herbs at her mentor's feet. Tanglepaw was nowhere in sight.

Silverpaw hurried across the clearing toward her sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, looking over her white pelted sister.

Featherpaw rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she said. "A better question would be, are_you_ okay?"

"Fine," Silverpaw said. "Why?"

"Because I saw you fighting," Featherpaw answered. "How'd you manage to do that? There's no way Stripefur taught you all of that in one day."

Silverpaw blushed, looking down at her paws. "Someone was telling me what to do," she admitted.

Featherpaw blinked, cocking her head to one side. "Who?"

Silverpaw shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "I didn't see them. I just heard their voice."

Featherpaw gasped. "Silverpaw!" she exclaimed. "It must have been a SkyClan warrior!"

"Are you sure?" Silverpaw said, blinking. "How do you know?"

"Who else could it have been?" Featherpaw asked. "Did you recognize the voice?"

"No," Silverpaw admitted. "But that doesn't mean-"

"Featherpaw!" Lillypelt snapped. "Don't you have anything better to do than gossip with your sister?" The medicine cat looked meaningfully at Jewelfoot, who had limped up. His ear was badly torn, and his leg was bleeding heavily.

"Sorry Lillypelt," Featherpaw said. She hurried over to Jewelfoot, grabbing a wad of leaves and chewing it quickly.

Silverpaw moved over to watch her sister. Featherpaw chewed thoroughly, and then spat out the wad of herbs, and pressed it to Jewelfoot's leg.

"Can I help?" Silverpaw asked.

Featherpaw looked up. "Yes actually," she said. "You can hold this marigold in place while I wrap it in cobwebs." She grabbed a wad of cobwebs and began to wrap it around Jewelfoot's leg. After his leg was fully wrapped, Featherpaw started to reach for the marigold, then hesitated. "Lillypelt?" she said. "Do I use marigold on torn ears?"

Lillypelt looked up from where she was treating Sunstripe, who had been clawed badly over one hind leg. He lay on his side, breathing heavily. Smokepaw sat beside him, watching his mentor anxiously.

"Yes," she said. "Use marigold." She looked back to Sunstripe, then up again. "Silverpaw," she said slowly. "Can you get me some coltsfoot?"

Silverpaw hesitated. "Um… What does it look like?" she asked.

Lillypelt described it to her, and Silverpaw nodded. She hurried toward the medicine den, but stopped when she heard Smokepaw call, "Wait up!"

Silverpaw waited for her dark gray brother, who hurried to catch up with her.

"What's up?" Silverpaw asked, walking alongside her brother.

"Nothing, it's just…" Smokepaw looked around. "What's with Tanglepaw?" he whispered.

Silverpaw stopped. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Well…" Smokepaw hesitated. "Am I the only one who's noticed that he seems… weird? And where'd he run off to during the battle?" Smokepaw seemed to gain speed as he spoke. "He just seemed to… disappear! One minute he was right next to me, and the next minute he was gone! And who was he looking for at the Gathering? What-"

"Smokepaw!" Silverpaw cut in. "Calm down! I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just needs some time. Give him some space. Okay?"

Smokepaw sighed. "Sorry," he said. "I just… I want to know what's wrong with him. Why is he always like this now? I'm sure we _all_ remember what he used to be like."

Silverpaw giggled, remembering their days in the nursery. "Yeah," she said. "I remember. But I'm sure he just needs some time. Maybe if we give him some space he'll get back to normal. Just give him some time."

Smokepaw sighed again. "All right," he said. "You're probably right. He just needs some time."

But of course, time doesn't always improve things.

**A/N: This be the end of the chapter. No need to say that twice. Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	11. Chapter 9: Time

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: I am **_**so, so, SO **_**sorry I haven't updated for a while! I had this saved on my other computer, and it was down for like two weeks, plus, the internet is down, and I was on vacation, so I'm REALLY sorry! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**And btw: I need more votes! Silverpaw or Wishpaw? We currently have a tie. Only FOUR people voted! Come on people!**

**Chapter 9: Time**

Life went on. Tanglepaw met Wishpaw and they had a good time. They taught each other what they'd learned and told each other about their lives. Featherpaw continued to learn herbs and treat wounds as she unraveled the mysteries that SkyClan sent her. Smokepaw continued his training; ever hopeful that the day would bring something he hadn't yet learned. And Silverpaw continued to hear the voice, though she spoke of it to no one, and, when questioned by Featherpaw, lied about still hearing it.

And so four moons passed, each day following the next, Tanglepaw and Wishpaw meeting every third night, but still managing to keep up with their training.

The LightningClan activities grew even stranger. Attacks were reported at Gatherings by NorthClan _and_ AmberClan.

And still TreeClan didn't show up.

Tanglepaw blinked his eyes open tiredly, and he looked around. Darkness covered the ground and sky in a blanket of black. Tanglepaw yawned and looked around.

Next to him, Silverpaw's sides were rising and falling steadily. She didn't wake as he stirred. On his other side, Smokepaw was snoring loudly, as usual.

Not wanting to wake them, Tanglepaw got up quietly. He padded out of the den, and then out of camp, his paws carrying him on a path he had walked many times.

He reached Four-place soon enough. He sat down, licking a paw and dragging it over one ear. He was tired, but he didn't dare leave. He needed to see Wishpaw! He glanced up. Overhead, the moon hung, half full. He sighed, wishing Wishpaw would get there quicker.

Finally she got there. Tanglepaw stood up, smiling. "Hey," he murmured, walking over and giving her a lick.

"Hi," she said, blushing a bit. "How are you?"

"Fine," Tanglepaw said. "You?"

Wishpaw smiled. "Great, as usual." She made a face. "Except for Foxfur."

Tanglepaw knew that Wishpaw didn't like talking about her mentor. Foxfur had only grown more dangerous, no matter what Moonstar did about it. Wanting to distract his friend, Tanglepaw mewed, "I caught us some prey."

Wishpaw gave him a look. "You know better than that," she said. "And besides, it's my night to hunt."

Tanglepaw shrugged. "You weren't here, and I was hungry."

"Did you eat?" Wishpaw asked disapprovingly.

"No," Tanglepaw admitted. Wishpaw sighed.

"I'll eat whatever you caught and you eat whatever I catch. Got it?"

"Got it," Tanglepaw murmured. He nudged the mice over to her, smirking as her stomach rumbled.

"Not funny," Wishpaw snapped. Not giving him the chance to respond, she turned and briskly tasted the air before running in the direction of a clump of ferns at the edge of the clearing. As she ran, a rabbit darted out from the ferns, taking off toward NorthClan territory. It sprinted over the boundary, Wishpaw hot on its heels, but she pulled herself to a stop right in front of the line.

"Fox dung," she muttered.

"Who's talking have you been listening to?" Tanglepaw asked, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice.

Wishpaw turned to glare at him, but sighed. "Darkfur," she admitted. "Foxfur's been bringing him to training sessions. I think he's going to get an apprentice of his own soon. I don't know why. The only kit is–" She broke off, shooting an anxious glance at Tanglepaw.

Tanglepaw flinched. He knew who the only kit was: Ravenkit. Stormstar still hadn't left to execute his plan. Everyday, he and Dawnfire grew more nervous that the young kit wouldn't return.

But it wasn't just that. He recognized the name Darkfur. The black pelted warrior had been one of the cats who had come to take Ravenkit in the first place.

"Sorry," Wishpaw said. "I... I hope Ravenkit gets back."

Suddenly, a thought stuck Tanglepaw. "Hang on. Wishpaw, how easily can you get Ravenkit away from the nursery?"

Wishpaw blinked. "It wouldn't be too hard," she said.

"Do you think you could bring him _here_?"

"To Four-place?!" Wishpaw exclaimed. "Tanglepaw, are you insane?! How in SkyClan's name would I be able to do that? He's only four moons old!"

"But he could travel here, right?" Tanglepaw said.

"Well..." Wishpaw hesitated. "I... I could get him here... I think..."

Tanglepaw stood up and pressed his nose into Wishpaw's side. "Don't worry," he murmured. "You won't get in trouble, and he'll be fine. Ravenkit _needs_ to be with his own Clan."

"I know, Tanglepaw. I know."

* * *

Silverpaw jumped as high as she could, landing on the other side of her mentor. She spun around, lashing out with one paw, claws sheathed, to rake it across his side. Stripefur jumped out of her rreach and batted her paw away, and then easily pinned her down. But Silverpaw didn't give up. She raked her hind paws across her mentor's stomach, and when he finally lifted a paw to rake it across her face, she took her chance and rolled out from under him. She quickly jumped and landed on Stripefur's back.

The breath came out of Stripefur. "Oof." He lay there for a moment, both of them breathing heavily. Finally he stood up, Silverpaw climbing off, and said, "Good job Silverpaw! That's the best fighting I've seen from an apprentice in a while."

"Good job improvising," Sunstripe complimented from his place over by Smokepaw. "Rolling out from under him. Risky, but you're quick enough to get up before any damage can be done."

"Thank you Sunstripe, Stripefur," Silverpaw said, beaming with pride. Such praise from two strong warriors!

"Yeah, yeah," Smokepaw said impatiently. "Can I go now?" he asked his mentor.

The four of them had been in the training hollow for only a few minutes, but Stripefur had wanted to work on Silverpaw's fighting. Smokepaw and Sunstripe had been sitting off to the side since they had gotten there, and Silverpaw's smoky colored brother had been anxiously shifting from paw to paw since then.

Sunstripe rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, Smokepaw."

"If you don't mind," Stripefur said, still panting. "I'd like to work on Silverpaw's hunting a little. Will you two be all right on your own?"

"Of course," Sunstripe said. "We'll just be working on some fighting moves."

"Right," Stripefur said. "Come on Silverpaw. Let's see how much we can catch before sunhigh."

"No problem!" Silverpaw said enthusiastically. She loved hunting. Fighting was just too violent, but hunting never ceased to calm her, especially on days like today, when Tanglepaw was tired and boring. On most days, it was as if they had never left the nursery. She, Smokepaw, and Tanglepaw would wrestle in the apprentices' den, and then the three of them would join Featherpaw for the evening meal. But on Tanglepaw's off days, things were different. He wouldn't join in the wrestling, even if he joined in the eating. It worried her, but she tried not to think about it too much.

Stripefur laughed a bit, and set off into the forest. Soon they had collected a pile that would easily feed the elders _and_ Dawnfire.

Stripefur surveyed their catches, nodding to himself. "Good job today, Silverpaw," he said. "I'm going to talk to Moonshadow about sending you and your siblings on an assessment soon."

Silverpaw's eyes widened. An assessment? So soon? Then again, with the threat of LightningClan looming over their heads, the training for Silverpaw and her brothers had been sped up. A lot. They were learning defense techniques that usually weren't taught to apprentices until they were nearly warriors. Not that Silverpaw minded. She loved learning new things, especially if it meant becoming the best warrior possible.

"Thank you Stripefur," Silverpaw said. She dipped her head to her mentor, and then picked up half of the pile, mostly squirrels, by their tails and practically ran back to camp.

When she got there, she spotted Lillypelt and Featherpaw watching Topazfur as he hobbled around on his three good paws. Lillypelt had a critical look on her face, watching him for any signs of critical danger. Featherpaw looked a bit more uncertain. She kept glancing up at her mentor. But Silverpaw could easily see the difference between the old Featherpaw. Silverpaw could see the way she held herself had changed, and she no longer seemed to freak out every time Lillypelt assigned her a solo task.

Silverpaw dropped her catches on the pile, Stripefur coming up behind her and dropping his. As they did, Moonshadow walked up. He surveyed the pile with a critical eye.

"Nice job," he said. "Silverpaw, take some of that and go feed the elders and Dawnfire. After that you can go get some mouse bile from Lillypelt. Lightstripe's been complaining about ticks since this morning."

"Yes Moonshadow," Silverpaw said, dipping her head to her father. She grabbed two squirrels off the pile and hurried toward the elders' den.

She slipped down the tunnel and into the cool den. Lightstripe was futilely trying to get at a tick at the base of his tail. Rainshadow lay in the middle of the den, his paws crossed. Littlefeather sat off to the side a little, grooming her silky white fur.

As she walked in, Lightstripe's head snapped up. "It's about time an apprentice got in here," he complained loudly. "I'm starving, and there's ticks all over me. Someone brought in bad moss." The black and white striped elder shot her a look.

"It wasn't me," Silverpaw protested. "Blame Smokepaw. He's the one who brought in bedding last."

"He could've done a better job," Lightstripe muttered before grabbing one of the squirrels and digging in.

Silverpaw gave the other squirrel to Rainshadow and Littlefeather to share.

"Thank you Silverpaw," Littlefeather said, her voice kind. Silverpaw knew that during her time as a warrior, Littlefeather had mothered many kits, including Sunstripe.

"Don't mind Lightstripe," the pretty she-cat continued. "He's always like that, you know that."

"Grumpy furball," Rainshadow muttered. "He should stop complaining and start looking at the way the Clans are deteriorating."

"Not that again," Littlefeather groaned. "Why do you keep going on about that?"

"About what?" Silverpaw asked, immediately interested.

"How about this," Rainshadow said. "You bring in some mouse bile to get that noisy furball to shut up, and we'll tell you a story about the old days."

Silverpaw nodded. "Okay," she agreed, and got up to go get some.

When she got out, she suddenly realized that several of the warriors were hovering around something at the entrance to camp. Pushing her way through them, she blinked, realizing it was Tanglepaw. But this time he hadn't passed out. This time, he had a kit in his jaws.

"Get Lillypelt!" he said. But with the kit in his mouth, it sounded more like, "Gt Lullypult!"

Duskflame, who was among the cats crowding around Tanglepaw, sped off to the medicine den. In a few moments, Lillypelt and Featherpaw appeared. Lillypelt hurried up to the growing crowd of warriors.

"Let me through," she snapped at Jewelfoot, who jumped out of the way.

"Sorry Lillypelt!" she exclaimed. Lillypelt threw her a withering look and hurried over.

"That's Ravenkit!" Mistypool exclaimed from her place by Tanglepaw. "I just realized! What's he doing here? LightningClan had him!"

"Tanglepaw took me here!" squeaked the kit. Blinking, Silverpaw realized that the young tom did show a striking resemblance to Stormstar, except for his eyes.

"Shush," Tanglepaw scolded. "Lillypelt needs to look you over to make sure you don't have any cuts and you aren't hurt."

Silverpaw's eyes widened. "How'd you get him here?" she asked.

"He was at Four-place," Tanglepaw said. "I was hunting, and I found him."

Silverpaw narrowed her eyes. Unlikely. The way he'd been acting lately, Silverpaw wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been meeting secretly with a cat from another Clan.

"It's true!" Tanglepaw meowed indignantly.

"Of course it is," Mistypool said, immediately smoothing things over. "We all believe you Tanglepaw."

Murmurs of agreement ran around the circle of cats. Lillypelt finished checking Ravenkit over and said, "I'd better get him to Dawnfire. She'll have heard what happened by now."

She slipped off with Ravenkit in her mouth, and as Silverpaw turned to go tell Featherpaw what had happened, she caught a glimpse of triumph in her brother's eye. But she must have imagined it. Tanglepaw couldn't have planned with a LightningClan cat to get the kit back?

... Could he?

**A/N: RAVENKIT IS BACK! Yes, he worships Tanglepaw and the ground he walks on. . -- KITTY! Sorry...**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	12. Chapter 10: Keep it Secret

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 10. Will Silverpaw find out about Tanglepaw's secret relationship? Who knows…? Don't touch that mouse! Anyway, here's chapter 10!**

**Oh! Almost forgot! And the winner of the "Who does Tanglepaw fall in love with?" competition is… NO ONE! No one voted. Come on people! Silverpaw or Wishpaw?!  
**

**Chapter 10: Keep It Secret**

Silverpaw laughed as Smokepaw pulled a face. He was doing an imitation of Foxfur at the last Gathering, when Moonstar had told her off for attacking AmberClan without permission.

Featherpaw laughed too, as did Tanglepaw. Silverpaw's tabby brother was in a better mood today than he had been. She suspected it was because _he_ had found Ravenkit, not Topazfur or anyone else. It had been Tanglepaw, the cat who was disrespected and treated terribly who had found the leader's son, and he was celebrated like a hero.

_Well, _most_ cats think he's a hero_, Silverpaw amended in her head, glancing around and spotting Jewelfoot and Topazfur sneering as they stared at the apprentices. Silverpaw looked away and joined in the conversation again.

"Hey, Smokepaw," Silverpaw whispered so that Jewelfoot and Topazfur couldn't hear her. "Do an impression of Jewelfoot."

Smokepaw glanced over at Jewelfoot and then pulled the most ridiculous face of them all. Featherpaw, Tanglepaw, and Silverpaw burst out laughing. Smokepaw joined them in a minute.

When they'd finished laughing, Tanglepaw cast an uneasy glance over at Jewelfoot. Silverpaw saw the look and whispered, "Don't worry about it. That's how Jewelfoot always is. You know that. She's just sore 'cause _she_ didn't find Ravenkit."

"Yeah," Smokepaw said, nudging his brother's shoulder with his nose. "Don't worry about it. She's just a sore loser. And _you_ won, so that makes it worse."

"I know," Tanglepaw muttered. "But I can't shake the feeling that there's something Jewelfoot's got against me."

"I'll tell you what it is," Smokepaw said. "It's that _your_ brother is the best fighter in the entire Clan, and _hers_ isn't."

"His _brother_?" Silverpaw scoffed. "What about his sister?"

"Featherpaw doesn't fight!" Smokepaw said, grinning. "And if you're talking about _you_, well…" He scoffed.

"Say that to my face!" Silverpaw said. She pounced on her brother, pinning him down from behind. "Now who's the best fighter?"

Smokepaw glared at her and rolled, taking Silverpaw with him. Now he was on top. "Not you!" he said.

Silverpaw hissed in annoyance and batted at his stomach with sheathed claws. "Get off me you lump!" she hissed. She finally managed to roll him off and said, "Take that!" Then she leaped at him.

Smokepaw leaped at the same time, and, not paying attention to where he was going, he and Silverpaw collided headfirst into each other.

"OW!" Silverpaw stumbled away. "That hurt, you idiot!"

"Fox dung," Smokepaw cursed under his breath.

"Watch your mouth," Featherpaw instructed. She scrambled to her paws and hurried over, checking Silverpaw's head for anything dangerous. When she had finished, she checked Smokepaw.

"You're both fine," she said, stepping back. "I'll just go get you some poppy seeds for the pain." She took off toward the medicine den.

Silverpaw lay down. Her head was pounding, and she wished that Featherpaw would hurry up with those poppy seeds. "That _really_ hurt, you mouse-brained idiot."

Smokepaw glared at her. "You're not the only one who got hurt."

"You should've been watching where you were going."

"You should've stopped jumping."

"How was I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know! You're the almighty brilliant fighter!"

"Both of you shut up!" Tanglepaw growled. "You're giving _me_ a headache just listening to you two. Now apologize to each other." When neither said anything, he added, "Do it or I'll tell _Moonshadow_ that you two were fighting."

Smokepaw turned his glare on Tanglepaw, but Silverpaw sighed. "He's right," she said. "I'm sorry Smokepaw. I didn't mean to crash into you."

Smokepaw sighed too. "Me too," he said. "I should've been watching where I was going."

Tanglepaw nodded, satisfied. "Well, I'm tired. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Tanglepaw," Smokepaw said.

"Night," Silverpaw added. Tanglepaw nodded and then he disappeared into the apprentices' den.

Smokepaw yawned. "I'm tired too. Tell Featherpaw that I'll be in the apprentices' den when she gets back with those poppy seeds."

"'Kay," Silverpaw said. "'Night Smokepaw."

"'Night Silverpaw."

* * *

As soon as his head hit the moss, Tanglepaw was asleep. His mind drifted into dreamland, and he dreamt that he was chasing a fox with Duskflame, Silverpaw, and Stripefur.

He'd chased a fox before. It had been about two moons previous, and the she-fox had begun terrorizing NorthClan. It had nearly killed Smokepaw. Had it not been for Sunstripe's quick reflexes, Smokepaw might have died.

Back to the dream. Tanglepaw's paws thudded hard on the ground as he chased the russet colored animal through the forest. Suddenly, it stopped and turned around, snapping at Duskflame, who was in front. Stripefur dashed forward, raking his claws across the fox's face. It backed up, hissing and snarling. Then it turned and raced away. But Tanglepaw, Silverpaw, Duskflame, and Stripefur raced after it, determined to see it to the edge of their territory.

Suddenly, there was another fox. It lunged directly at Tanglepaw. He ducked, and the fox flew over him, instead landing on Silverpaw. Without a second thought, it dug its teeth into the back of Silverpaw's neck. She struggled for a moment, and then she fell limp.

"NO!" Tanglepaw' eyes flew open, and he found himself tangled in his bedding.

"Great SkyClan Tanglepaw!" Tanglepaw turned and saw Silverpaw sitting up.

"What's with you?" she demanded. "None of us can get any sleep with you that loud."

"Sorry," Tanglepaw apologized. "Bad dream."

"How can you be having a bad dream?" Silverpaw muttered. "You've only been asleep for a few minutes."

"Sorry," Tanglepaw repeated. He stood up and felt Silverpaw's irritation turn to concern.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Tanglepaw promised. "But I don't think I'm gonna get anymore sleep. I'm just gonna go hunt for a while."

"Want me to come with you?" Silverpaw asked.

"No." Tanglepaw shook his head. "I'll only be out for a little while."

"Okay," Silverpaw said, but she sounded skeptical. "See you in the morning."

"You too." Tanglepaw turned and left.

As soon as he was out of camp, he found that his paws automatically started carrying him toward Four-place. He sighed. He knew that Wishpaw wouldn't be there, but he didn't really care. He just didn't want to be in camp.

However, when he reached Four-place, he was startled to see that Wishpaw _was_ there. She was sitting in the middle of Four-place, facing her territory, staring up at the nearly full moon.

"Wishpaw?" Wishpaw turned.

"Tanglepaw!" she exclaimed. She rushed over, giving his shoulder a friendly lick. "What are you doing here? We met last night!"

"I know," Tanglepaw said. "But I had to get out of camp, and… I just… wanted to be near you. This was the closest I could get." He looked down at his paws, and then glanced up. Wishpaw wasn't looking at him. Her ears were tinged with pink.

"I wanted to see you," Wishpaw admitted. "I was sort of hoping you'd show up."

"Tanglepaw?"

Tanglepaw spun around, and his eyes widened.

Standing there, her silver fur shining in the moonlight, was Silverpaw.

**A/N: This chapter's a little short, but oh well. What will Silverpaw have to say about Tanglepaw's meetings with Wishpaw? Who knows… :D R & R!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	13. Chapter 11: Consequences

Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings

**A/N: Okay, well, I'm no longer telling who won the contest. It will be revealed through the story. All I can tell you is that my best friend yelled at me over the phone and said that if I didn't write this pairing, then she would murder me in my sleep. So… On to the story! Oh, and you're going to get some fluffy parts with both characters (Silver **_**and**_** Wish) throughout the series.**

Chapter 11: Consequences

Silverpaw's eyes widened. "Who's that?" she asked, looking over at the she-cat. "She smells like LightningClan. Why's she here?"

Tanglepaw exchanged an uncomfortable glance with the she-cat. "Um… Silverpaw, this is Wishpaw. She's LightningClan."

Silverpaw narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you chasing her off?"

"She isn't on our territory!" Tanglepaw exclaimed, looking horrified. "I… Four-place belongs to all the Clans."

"It's okay Tanglepaw," Wishpaw murmured. She met Silverpaw's gaze. Silverpaw raised her head.

"Why are you with my brother?" Silverpaw demanded.

"Your… Your brother?" Wishpaw stammered, her jaw dropping. "I… I didn't know Tanglepaw had a sibling."

"I've got three," Silverpaw heard Tanglepaw murmur.

"She looks nothing like you!" Wishpaw said, surprised.

"My mother says my coloring comes from my grandmother," Tanglepaw admitted.

"Well if you've finished handing out information to the enemy," Silverpaw hissed. "You can come back to camp. Moonshadow wants us for dawn patrol."

Tanglepaw looked down. "Sorry," he said. He glanced over at Wishpaw. "See you at the Gathering?"

"Maybe," Wishpaw murmured. "Bye Tanglepaw."

"Bye," Tanglepaw echoed.

"Let's go," Silverpaw said impatiently. Tanglepaw glared at her, but followed her as they left Four-place.

Silverpaw stopped without going all the way back to camp. She turned to confront her brother.

"What in the name of SkyClan do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Tanglepaw's eyes flared. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"No," Silverpaw said sarcastically. "You're only meeting with an _enemy_ cat from _LightningClan_ by _sneaking_ out of camp. Not to mention that you haven't told us about _any_ of this."

"Well you would have told Moonshadow," Tanglepaw said, glaring.

"Well yeah!" Silverpaw felt anger boil in her. "You're breaking the warrior code!"

"The warrior code says that a cat can go to Four-place at any time," Tanglepaw argued.

"But apprentices aren't allowed outside of camp without telling someone!" Silverpaw snapped. "What if you didn't come back? What if something happened to you, and you didn't tell anyone you were leaving? What do you think that would do to Mistypool? Featherpaw? Smokepaw? _Me_?"

Tanglepaw's responding look and tone were icy and cold. "What? Would you have been so hurt that your poor brother, the one who's hated, despised, and has the _worst_ mentor you could ask for, died that you would have jumped off a cliff? Drowned yourself?"

"What's wrong with you?" Silverpaw demanded. "Where'd all this self-pity come from?"

"What do you care?" Tanglepaw snarled. "I'm just Tanglepaw. Who cares if I have someone who actually cares about me for once? Someone who isn't faking it so they won't get in trouble with Stormstar? Wishpaw _cares_ about me. She _cares_ if I'm hurt, or tired, or… half-insane. And she doesn't care what kind of mood I'm in, she still wants to talk to me, and be around me, and…" Tanglepaw trailed off, losing steam.

"You have no _idea_ what you're doing, do you?" Silverpaw said. "Don't you realize that this is against the warrior code? You can't be _in love_ with a cat from another Clan! It's… wrong, it's disgusting, it's…" She shuddered. "I don't know why in the name of SkyClan you're doing what you're doing, but it has to stop."

"You don't own me, Silverpaw," Tanglepaw said, raising his head. Silverpaw glared at him. He was taller than her, and she hated it when he bugged her about it.

"I know that," Silverpaw said. "And that's why I need to trust you. If you stop, and I mean _really_ stop, then I'll leave you alone. But if I can't trust you to do that, then I'll tell Moonshadow. I'll tell him that you _lie_ to us about why you're tired. Making excuses, lying, telling us that you were fine, you didn't need help."

Tanglepaw's green eyes flared with anger. "I don't need you to tell me what's right and wrong Silverpaw. I don't need you at all."

Silverpaw's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Tanglepaw I… I didn't mean it! I—"

"Just, shut up, okay!" Tanglepaw turned away, his eyes full of hurt. "Save it for someone you actually care about, okay?"

Silverpaw watched in dismay as Tanglepaw walked away from her, his tail drooping.

"Fox dung!" Tanglepaw watched as the bird managed to fly away.

"Tanglepaw! I hope I didn't hear you using that word!"

Tanglepaw turned. He was on a hunting patrol with Mistypool, and she seemed determined to treat him like a kit.

"Sorry Mistypool," Tanglepaw said, sighing.

Mistypool nodded, and then she said critically, "You're crouch is off center."

"I'll try to fix it," Tanglepaw said. Then, turning away, he muttered, "You're not my mentor. Leave me alone."

Speaking of Duskflame, the tabby she-cat walked up just then. "Tanglepaw, what's up? Normally you're a perfect hunter, but today you're more lopsided than a one-legged badger."

Tanglepaw gritted his teeth. He didn't need _Duskflame_ to tell him that something was up. He hadn't spoken to Silverpaw since the fight, and he didn't want to. He didn't want to know how hurt she was by his words. He hadn't meant to be so mean, but the words had slipped out. And now he felt terrible.

Duskflame sighed. "Maybe that's enough hunting for today," she said. "I'm sure Smokepaw and Silverpaw will catch plenty of prey for the elders and Dawnfire. Let's head back to camp. You can grab a bite, and then we'll go work on some fighting techniques."

"Great," Tanglepaw muttered sarcastically. "Because the best therapy is working with _Duskflame_."

Nevertheless, he followed his mentor back to camp, with Mistypool right behind him.

When they reached camp, Silverpaw and Smokepaw were just taking prey from the pile. Tanglepaw met Silverpaw's eye, and her gaze dropped. She murmured something to Smokepaw, and they headed for the apprentices' den.

Tanglepaw sighed and walked over to place his own prey on the pile. His only catch was a measly mouse, a tiny thing that could have been caught by a kit.

Tanglepaw grabbed something small off the pile and walked off a bit to eat.

As he was doing so, a shadow suddenly fell over him. He looked up to spit out an angry sentence, but stopped when he saw who it was. Stripefur stood over him, looking down at him with amused eyes. In his mouth was a vole.

"Mind if I eat with you?" he asked, the words garbled by the prey.

Tanglepaw shook his head, mystified. Did he mind? He was _honored_. Stripefur was one of Stormstar's senior warriors! Not to mention he was Stormstar's _brother_!

Stripefur sat down and began to eat. Finally he looked up. Tanglepaw was still staring at him in amazement.

"So," Stripefur said casually. "Who said it?"

Tanglepaw blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on," Stripefur said, rolling his eyes. "You think I haven't noticed? You and Silverpaw haven't spoken for days. Silverpaw asks to train when you're in camp, and whenever I try to take her training while you're training, she always makes an excuse to stay away from the training hollow. Care to tell me why?"

Tanglepaw looked down at his mouse, glaring at it for a moment. Finally he spoke.

"We had a fight…" he began. He could feel Stripefur's eyes on him. "It was… about something personal, and Silverpaw got mad at me. I said something really mean, and she's been avoiding me, so I can't talk to her. I didn't want to sound so mean, but I couldn't help it. It just slipped out."

"Maybe I can help." Tanglepaw looked up, blinking in surprise. Stripefur smirked. "What? Did you think Stormstar and I never fought?" He let out a grim laugh. "Trust me, we fought. Mostly about stupid stuff, too. And it seemed to go on every second. Finally, our mentors got so tired of us fighting all the time, they forced us to go on a hunting mission together. We were stuck outside of camp for the next two days, and all we were allowed to do was hunt. And eat. We couldn't rest." Stripefur shook his head. "It was the longest two days of my life. I thought we were going to die out there. And of course, Stormstar was convinced that he knew the best way to hunt."

"So what happened?" Tanglepaw asked.

"What happened? Stormstar and I were so busy trying to prove to the other that we could catch more prey, that by the time we got back, we had completely forgotten to fight." Stripefur chuckled. "We still fight, but not _nearly_ as much. You want a story about us fighting, go talk to Lightstripe. He was my mentor."

"You're not going to make us stay out hunting for two days are you?" Tanglepaw asked, his eyes widening. Two days seemed a bit… extreme.

"Of course not!" Stripefur laughed. "No, I'll just send the two of you out to hunt. _Together_. And don't worry about Silverpaw. I'll tell you what. The apprentice who catches the most prey, _and_ apologizes first gets a guaranteed spot at the Gathering."

Tanglepaw nodded. "Okay. When're we going?" He jumped up, ready to go if it meant he and Silverpaw would stop fighting.

"Hold on there," Stripefur said, still laughing. "You can go tomorrow. Don't you have a training session with Duskflame?"

Tanglepaw scowled, but he was careful to hide it. He didn't want Stripefur to know that he didn't like his mentor. "Yeah," he muttered.

Stripefur's face softened. "Don't worry," he said. "Silverpaw will come around. She just needs time. And some hunting. I'll see you around Tanglepaw."

Tanglepaw nodded, and watched Stripefur walk away.

A/N: Ooh… Tanglepaw and Silverpaw are fighting?! OH NO! XD. Anyway, make sure to review!

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	14. Chapter 12: Making Up

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Poor Tanglepaw. Poor Silverpaw. Hope they stop fighting. Of course, there's going to be some cute TanglexSilver fluff in this chapter. Don't worry Wishpaw fans, there'll be some of that stuff next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Making Up**

Silverpaw stared at her mentor in shock. Hunting? With _Tanglepaw_? She couldn't! She… She couldn't face her brother right now. How _could_ Stripefur?

"I know what you're thinking," Stripefur said. "But Tanglepaw feels _extremely_ bad about what he said, and he wants to make up for it."

"How do you know?" Silverpaw asked suspiciously.

"I spoke to him earlier," Stripefur said admitted. "We can't have you two fighting. Small fights are one thing. Not talking to each other is completely different."

"I… can't," Silverpaw said quietly. "I… He's not the only one who said some bad things."

"This is your chance to apologize," Stripefur said. "Go hunting. Have fun. And when you come back, make sure you aren't fighting anymore."

Silverpaw hesitated and glanced around her mentor. Tanglepaw was standing at the entrance to camp, watching her speak with Stripefur. He seemed worried, as if he didn't believe she'd come.

"All right," she said finally. "I'll come."

Stripefur nodded. "Good. Now come on. We don't want to keep Tanglepaw waiting."

They approached the camp entrance, and Tanglepaw, warily. Stripefur was letting Silverpaw set the pace, and she was still wishing she didn't have to go. But Stripefur had gotten her into this, and she wasn't getting out.

"Remember," Stripefur said once they had reached the entrance. "You have until sunset. By that time, I want you both back in camp. Think of it as an assessment. Only, I won't be watching." He gave them a wink. "Now go on. Get."

Silverpaw hesitated, and then she headed out of camp, Tanglepaw right behind her.

They'd barely gotten out of camp when Silverpaw turned on him.

"What's your problem?" she demanded.

"Gently," the quiet voice of the SkyClan warrior murmured. "He feels badly too."

_So?!_ Silverpaw thought.

Tanglepaw glared at her. "We're supposed to be talking out our problems, not yelling."

"Who cares?" Silverpaw said angrily. "Why are you acting like this?" She lowered her voice so that no one would hear her. "She's just some LightningClan apprentice. Why can't you give her up?"

"I…" Tanglepaw hesitated, as if he didn't want to say too much. "I can't explain. I just… She's so…"

"You're in love with her," Silverpaw breathed. She stared at him in amazement. "You…" She couldn't think of what to say.

"Yeah, I guess," Tanglepaw said quietly.

"That's…" Silverpaw hesitated. "That's against the warrior code. You can't do that."

"I know." Tanglepaw's quiet voice was full of anguish. "But I can't _help_ it. When I'm around her, it's like I'm walking on air. When I smell her, she smells so…" He closed his eyes. "I know what I'm doing is wrong, but how can it be wrong when it feels so good?"

"Tanglepaw," Silverpaw whispered. She pressed her pelt against her brothers. "I can't imagine how you feel, but I won't stop you."

Tanglepaw's head snapped up. "You… won't?"

"Tanglepaw, you're my _brother_," Silverpaw stressed the word. "If she makes you feel that happy, I won't tell anyone. And I won't threaten to, either."

"Thanks Silverpaw," he whispered. Silverpaw gave him a lick on the head, and he licked her back.

"You'll always be my brother before anything else," Silverpaw promised. "Remember that."

"I will," Tanglepaw said. He sat up and looked her directly in the eyes. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"We won't," Silverpaw said, staring right back. "I'll always be your sister."

"And always be your brother," Tanglepaw promised. He gave her a lick, and then stood up. He grinned. "We should start hunting or Stripefur will think we spent our whole time making up."

Silverpaw grinned too and stood up. "Let's get going."

* * *

By the time they had returned to the camp, both Tanglepaw and Silverpaw were laden with prey. Mice, shrews, rabbits; they had caught anything they could.

When they walked into camp, Stripefur was the first to see them. He got up from where he was sharing tongues with Stormstar. The two brothers got up and headed over. Tanglepaw winced. Stripefur had obviously informed the leader of the fight he'd had with Silverpaw.

"How was it?" Stripefur asked.

"Fine," Tanglepaw said, shrugging.

"Awesome," Silverpaw said, her eyes shining. "We caught so much! This only part of it. It'll take us _forever_ to bring it all back."

"It wasn't _that_ much," Tanglepaw protested. He didn't really want all the attention.

"Yeah it was!" Silverpaw said, rolling her eyes.

"You two don't have to bring it back," Stormstar said. "The two of you can go ahead and eat. I'll have Duskflame and Emberheart bring the rest back. Go ahead and get some rest. I'm sure you're tired."

Tanglepaw nodded. Stormstar was right. He was barely able to keep his eyes open, he was so tired.

"Eat first," Stripefur warned. "Moonshadow wants you both for dawn patrol. And then make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Yes Stripefur," they chorused.

"Oh and Tanglepaw," Stripefur said as they walked away. Tanglepaw turned.

"Yeah?"

"Moonshadow wanted to speak with you," Stripefur said. "Make sure you go talk to him. I think he's with Mistypool in the warriors' den. She wanted to talk to you too."

"Okay," Tanglepaw said, confused. Why would his parents want to speak to him?

He turned to pick a piece of prey off the pile. He finally selected a plump mouse and turned to sit down and eat when he saw his parents emerge from the warriors' den. Moonshadow's gray tabby pelt and Mistypool's plain gray pelt were easily recognized.

Moonshadow spotted him and headed in his direction. Tanglepaw watched them come.

"Hello Tanglepaw," Mistypool said, giving him a lick on his head.

"Hi Mistypool," Tanglepaw said, looking up at his mother. He looked over at Moonshadow. "Hi Moonshadow."

"Hello Tanglepaw," his father said. "We… need to speak with you. We'll be waiting for you outside the camp."

"Okay," Tanglepaw said. He glanced down at his mouse. "Can I eat first?"

"Of course," Moonshadow said. "Go ahead. We'll wait for you." Mistypool gave him one last lick on the head, and the two of them headed off out of camp, their tails twined.

Tanglepaw felt a pang as he realized that he would never be able to display his affection for Wishpaw so publicly. He wouldn't be able to show it at all, except in their secret meetings.

Tanglepaw looked down at his prey and quickly devoured what was left of the mouse. When he finished, he stood up and hurried toward the entrance to camp. He paused when he heard his parents' voices.

"I don't think we should tell him," he heard Mistypool said in a hushed voice. "He does fine without knowing. He has his siblings."

"We have to tell him," he heard his father say. In a soft, kind voice, he continued, "Mistypool, we talked about this a long time ago. I thought we agreed that we would tell him when we thought he was ready."

"I know," Mistypool said, sounding worried. "But what if he isn't ready?"

"We _have_ to tell him." Moonshadow stressed every word. "What if he found out later, and we hadn't told him? What would he say?"

"I know what he would say," Mistypool said. "But do you want to tell Tanglepaw that he isn't Clanborn?"

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy… What's Tanglepaw gonna say? Poor Tanglepaw…**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	15. Chapter 13: Revealing

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Tanglepaw isn't Clanborn? Who knew? Except people who read the prologue, of course. Which would be most, if not all, of you. Anyway, read on! Plus, I know cats can't cry, but this is MY story. I'll do what I want with it.**

**Oh, sorry, I forgot: This chapter is dedicated to my REVIEWERS. Not my READERS. My readers are the ones who read, and then conveniently forget to press the pretty purple button. My reviewers are the awesome people who ALWAYS hit that purple button, even if they hated the chapter. You guys rock!**

**Chapter 13: Revealing**

Tanglepaw couldn't help it. The gasp that escaped his mouth was obviously loud enough for his parents to hear, because Moonshadow called, "Tanglepaw? Is that you?"

Tanglepaw couldn't do anything except get up and walk out of camp to stand in front of them. He could barely see his paws, his eyes were so blurred with tears.

"Oh Tanglepaw sweety," Mistypool said. She hurried over, pressing her muzzle to his. "I'm so sorry. We wanted to tell you, but we didn't know if you were ready."

"Ready to know I'm not Clanborn?" Tanglepaw spat. "How could I _ever_ be ready?"

"Tanglepaw, I'm so sorry," Mistypool repeated, wrapping her tail around him and pulling him close. She began to lick his head soothingly. "We wanted to tell you so badly, but…"

"We didn't think you were ready Tanglepaw," Moonshadow said quietly. "You would have found out eventually. Some cat would have let spill that we weren't your parents, or that…"

"That Silverpaw, Smokepaw, and Featherpaw aren't your siblings," Mistypool murmured.

Tanglepaw stumbled away from his mother in disbelief. They weren't his siblings?! Somehow, he had thought that maybe they weren't Clanborn too. Maybe they were still his siblings. But he was _wrong_.

"Oh Tanglepaw!" Mistypool pressed her face into his fur. "I'm so, so sorry! Believe me, if I could make it any easier, I would. But I can't. I'm so sorry."

Tanglepaw looked at his father, no, Moonshadow, begging him with his eyes to tell him it was just a joke. Just a harmless joke that didn't mean anything. But Moonshadow remained silent.

Tanglepaw was the first to speak. "Then… if you aren't my parents, who is?"

Moonshadow finally spoke. "We don't know. Your mo… Mistypool found you when you were just a kit. You were pretty beat up. You were covered in scratches and there was an extremely deep cut on your back. That's where your scar comes from. Anyway, Lillypelt managed to save you, and Mistypool volunteered to raise you. I agreed."

"But, my parents?" Tanglepaw said. "They never came?"

"No," Moonshadow said. "They never came. We tried looking for them, but we couldn't. So we assumed they were loners or rogues who had to leave and left you behind."

"I've always tried to be a mother to you," Mistypool whispered, her voice full of agonizing pain. "I didn't want you to grow up alone."

"I was never alone," Tanglepaw murmured. "Silverpaw and Smokepaw and Featherpaw, they were all there for me. All the time."

"I know," Mistypool said. "But I couldn't tell you. I saw the way that cats like Jewelfoot looked at you, and I knew that you would never be accepted. And as long as you dismissed it as Jewelfoot being Jewelfoot, I thought it would be okay."

"Mistypool thought you would blame yourself," Moonshadow said quietly. "We were afraid that if we told you, you would think it was your fault."

"That's why Duskflame wanted to mentor you, of course," Mistypool said.

Tanglepaw swung around to look at his… at the gray she-cat. "What are you talking about?" he asked, stuttering a bit.

It was Moonshadow who spoke. "Duskflame, as you know, isn't very… accepted by the Clan either. When she and I were young, Duskflame fell in love with a cat from another Clan. His name was Moonfire. He was an AmberClan warrior. Then one day, there was a border battle. Duskflame and Moonfire were there. They found themselves fighting, and Duskflame couldn't bring herself to attack Moonfire. She let him go, and everyone realized that she was in love with him."

"Cats taunted her for moons," Mistypool murmured. "Word spread throughout the Clans. AmberClan told LightningClan, and a careless NorthClan apprentice told TreeClan. No cat could stop the rumors."

"Duskflame still isn't accepted," Moonshadow said. "And when she saw the way no cat wanted to mentor you, she volunteered. Stormstar agreed."

_Just like you and Wishpaw,_ a voice taunted him in his head. _That's what will happen. Can't you see, you mousebrain? There _will_ be a battle, and you won't be able to do anything about it._

Tanglepaw struggled to ignore the voice and looked up at Moonshadow. "Then… we're the same. Duskflame and I."

"Pretty much, yes," Moonshadow admitted. "And don't think she misses the looks and taunts you throw her way. She sees them all. I don't think she realizes that you see her the same way every other cat in this Clan sees her. As an outcast."

"You mustn't be too hard on her," Mistypool murmured. "She tries her hardest to fit in. But most of these cats don't even know what it was that she did. Topazfur, for example. He doesn't even know what happened. He just knows that she is an outcast, so he doesn't like her."

"You can't tell anyone about Moonfire," Moonshadow said quietly. "But if you want to tell Silverpaw and the others about your heritage, well… it's up to you. I won't make you do anything."

"They don't know?" Tanglepaw was surprised.

"No," Moonshadow said. "They don't. We thought you should decide whether or not to tell them."

Tanglepaw nodded quietly. Finally he spoke. "Thank you for telling me," he whispered to the two gray warriors.

"We're still your parents," Mistypool said firmly. "No matter what anyone says."

Tanglepaw was reminded of Silverpaw's promise.

_I'll always be your sister._

* * *

"What?!" Silverpaw gasped.

"Tanglepaw, this better not be some kind of joke," Smokepaw warned.

Silverpaw stared at her brother in dismay. He had just told them what Mistypool and Moonshadow had wanted to speak to him about.

_Tanglepaw wasn't Clanborn._

"How can this be possible?" she wailed, pressing her face into her brother's tabby fur. "How can you _not_ be our brother?"

Featherpaw lay next to Tanglepaw on the other side. "I'm so sorry Tanglepaw. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, neither can I," Tanglepaw murmured.

"You mean… so it's all true?" Smokepaw gasped. "Mistypool finding you, you not being our brother, it's all true?"

"Yeah," Tanglepaw said quietly. "I… I can't believe it, even though it makes so much sense."

"Oh Tanglepaw!" Silverpaw wailed. "This shouldn't be happening!"

"It's okay," Tanglepaw said.

Silverpaw's head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'It's okay?!' It's not okay! Every day of your life has been one more lie that our p- Mistypool and Moonshadow didn't tell you! It is _not_ okay, so don't even pretend it is!"

"Silverpaw, it isn't your fault," Tanglepaw said. "Remember what you said to me today?"

"I'll always be your sister," Silverpaw murmured.

"And I'll always be your brother," Tanglepaw finished. "Blood doesn't matter. Loyalty does. It doesn't matter if a cat is a kittypet, or a loner, or a rogue. If a loner is loyal to NorthClan, do we dare call them a traitor? Just because they live differently? No, we don't. We call them a warrior. Don't forget, Stormstar's grandmother, Rainshadow's mother, was a loner."

"He's right," Smokepaw said. "And look at Stormstar now. He's _leader of the Clan_. Tanglepaw is just as important."

"Don't you get the sense that this is backwards?" Silverpaw muttered. "Shouldn't we be the ones convincing _you_?"

Tanglepaw laughed. "Yeah, I guess. But… Well, you know…"

"We'll always be your family," Smokepaw vowed. "No matter what blood runs in your veins."

**A/N: Aw… And I know I promised some TanglexWish fluff in this chapter, but I had to put this in first. Sorry Wishpaw fans!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	16. Chapter 14: Another Meeting

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. This one WILL have TanglexWish fluff, I promise!**

**Chapter 14: Another Meeting**

Silverpaw was the only one to see Tanglepaw slip out of the den. She knew it was a good thing, but she couldn't help feeling that Tanglepaw was doing something wrong.

She couldn't help it. She got up and followed her—Tanglepaw out of camp.

"Tanglepaw!" she hissed. Tanglepaw turned.

"Silverpaw!" he said, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Tanglepaw, _don't go_," Silverpaw said.

Tanglepaw frowned. "Why? I promised Wishpaw I'd see her tonight."

"You can't," Silverpaw said. "Not tonight."

"Why?" Tanglepaw repeated.

"Moonshadow wants us for dawn patrol, for one thing," Silverpaw reminded him. "And for another, he and Mistypool are going to be watching you like hawks."

"What would be the point of that?" Tanglepaw asked, frowning. "There's nothing to watch."

"Yes there is," Silverpaw said. "They'll be checking on you all the time to make sure you aren't going insane or anything."

"Why would I—" Tanglepaw broke off. "Oh. I understand."

"Then you'll come back to camp," Silverpaw said, relieved.

"No." Tanglepaw said, glancing over his shoulder in the direction of Four-place. "I can't. I have to see Wishpaw. I promised, Silverpaw." He looked her directly in the eyes. "And you promised you wouldn't tell."

"I won't tell," Silverpaw said, feeling hurt. "But I can't let you go when you might get in trouble."

"Which is all the time," Tanglepaw cut in.

"Which is why you shouldn't go," Silverpaw said, practically begging now. "Please Tanglepaw! Don't go! I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"I won't get in trouble," Tanglepaw assured her. He walked up and pressed his muzzle to her flank. "I promise."

Silverpaw gave him a lick. "Okay," she said finally. "But please, _please_, be careful."

"I always am," Tanglepaw teased. He licked her head. "I'll be back. If Moonshadow comes in before I get back—"

"He won't," Silverpaw said. "You need to be back as soon as possible. Got it?"

Tanglepaw rolled his eyes. "I'll be back," he repeated. Then he turned and left.

* * *

Tanglepaw slipped through a bush and into Four-place. Wishpaw was waiting for him.

"Tanglepaw!" she cried. She ran over and pressed her nose to his. "I thought you weren't going to come! After what happened, I thought you would be in _huge_ trouble!"

"It's okay," Tanglepaw said, giving her a lick on the head. "Silverpaw won't tell. We fought for a little, but it's all taken care of now."

"Tanglepaw…" Wishpaw hesitated.

Tanglepaw looked at her. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No," Wishpaw said quickly. "Of course not. It's just… I told someone too. Coalpaw, my brother. Now we both have family who know."

Tanglepaw felt a pang. _He_ didn't have _family_ who knew. He had a _friend_ who knew.

"Wishpaw," he said. "I have to tell you something. I'm not Clanborn."

Wishpaw's jaw dropped. "What do you mean you're not Clanborn?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"My parents aren't Moonshadow and Mistypool," Tanglepaw said quietly. "We don't know who they are."

"Oh Tanglepaw!" Wishpaw pressed her face into his fur. "That's terrible!"

"You… don't care?" Tanglepaw drew back to look Wishpaw in the face. "You aren't mad? You aren't going to say that you never want to see me again?"

"Of course not!" Wishpaw said, blinking in surprise. "Why would I?"

"Because… Because I…" Tanglepaw couldn't figure out what to say. "Because I thought you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Because you're not _Clanborn?_" Wishpaw sounded shocked. "Why would I do that? Tanglepaw I l—" She broke off, blushing to the tips of her ears.

"What?" Tanglepaw blinked, looking surprised. "What were you going to say?"

"Tanglepaw, I… I think I'm in love with you."

Tanglepaw walked in a haze, barely paying attention to his surroundings. _Wishpaw loved him!_

"Tanglepaw!"

Tanglepaw was jerked out of his thoughts and skidded to a stop. It was Stripefur. He and Duskflame had come along with Tanglepaw, Silverpaw, and Moonshadow on dawn patrol.

Moonshadow bounded forward, frowning. "Tanglepaw, watch where you're going! You nearly crossed the AmberClan border!"

Tanglepaw suddenly realized that he nearly had. Paying attention, he recognized the scent markers of AmberClan. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts of Wishpaw that he'd barely noticed the markers.

Silverpaw was giving him a warning glance. She'd obviously realized what Tanglepaw was thinking about.

"Sorry Moonshadow," Tanglepaw apologized. "I didn't mean to. I wasn't really paying attention."

"I noticed," Moonshadow said, sighing. He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, keep going. We still have to check the border with Four-place."

Tanglepaw nodded. He hurried forward, making sure not to set a paw across the border.

When they reached Four-place, Tanglepaw came to a stop. Moonshadow crashed into him.

"Tanglepaw, watch where you're go—" He broke off, staring across the border.

On the other side of Four-place, Foxfur was waiting for them. Along with several other warriors.

Foxfur grinned. "When I smelled a patrol coming I had no idea it would be so small."

"What are you doing here?" Moonshadow growled, stepping in front of Tanglepaw.

"What do you think?" Foxfur asked. She narrowed her eyes, and then yowled, "Attack!"

Together, the NorthClan and LightningClan cats sprung forward, leaping at each other. Tanglepaw took down the first cat he came in contact with. He pinned the cat down, and then he gasped.

Writhing beneath his paws was a familiar white and ginger pelt.

Wishpaw.

**A/N: Uh oh… What's gonna happen? Are Tanglepaw and Wishpaw gonna end up like Duskflame and Moonfire? DUN DUN DUN! Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	17. Chapter 15: One Too Many Problems

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: I am SO sorry about the long wait! I know not all of you read the Author's Note I posted, and if you didn't here's why it took so long. When I went over to my friends house, I accidentally left my flash drive, which had the new COL chapter on it. I was supposed to get it back Tuesday, when school started, but school was canceled because of a severe weather warning. Then, yesterday when school finally started, my friend forgot to bring my flash drive. Anyway, I have it now, so... Yeah. DON'T KILL ME!  
**

**Wait, forgot something: Whether or not you like it, I can make my characters cry. Deal with it.**

**Oh, one more thing. SOMEONE REVIEW! I _know_**** there are people reading this, but NO ONE REVIEWS!! It isn't fair! I need the encouragement of my readers if I want to keep writing! It helps motivate me! PLEASE review!**

**Chapter 15: One Too Many Problems**

Tanglepaw felt his heart stop, and then start beating at a pace that was far to fast to be normal. "Wishpaw?" he whispered, his eyes widening.

Wishpaw stopped fighting. "Tanglepaw!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "What are you… How… No…" She trailed off, unable to find the right way to begin.

"Wishpaw," Tanglepaw murmured. "I'll let you go, but you can't tell anyone, okay? Promise?"

"No, Tanglepaw, we can't—" Wishpaw broke off, her eyes watering. "Tanglepaw, this is wrong. We can't do this anymore."

"Don't say that!" Tanglepaw said fiercely. "Sure we can! We just need to be more careful. Look, I'll let you go and—"

"Tanglepaw no!" Wishpaw said. "We can't do this!"

"Wishpaw, we can't talk about it here," Tanglepaw whispered. "We… Tomorrow, okay?" Wishpaw hesitated. "Promise?"

"Okay," Wishpaw said finally. "I'll… see you Tanglepaw."

Tanglepaw nodded. "Okay," he said. Then he reared back as if Wishpaw had struck him across the face. Wishpaw darted away from him, heading toward a clump of bushes not so far away. Tanglepaw ran after her, but stopped and let her get away. He turned back to the battle, teeth bared in a snarl. He leaped at a nearby tom.

The tom looked to be about the same age as Wishpaw, but he had gray and black fur. Tanglepaw let his paw fly at the tom, claws unsheathed, but he stopped when he saw the blue of the tom's eyes. It was the exact same blue that Wishpaw had. This must be Coalpaw, her brother.

Tanglepaw felt a tear rip inside him. He couldn't attack Wishpaw's _brother!_

These thoughts were knocked out of him as the tom barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. Tanglepaw fought for breath, lashing out with his claws. The tom backed away snarling as Tanglepaw's claws cut left a trail of blood on the tom's side.

Tanglepaw turned to get away and looked around the battle. He couldn't fight any of these cats! Any one of them could be Wishpaw's friend, Wishpaw's mentor, Wishpaw's _mother_ for SkyClan's sake! Tanglepaw couldn't cause that kind of hurt, not to Wishpaw.

Tanglepaw turned, trying to find something to do. But he couldn't. He just… couldn't.

* * *

Silverpaw turned, lashing out the she-cat with claws unsheathed. "Good!" the voice praised. "Now jump!

Silverpaw leaped as the she-cat lunged at her. She fell hard on the she-cat's back. The she-cat yowled out in anger and tried to attack Silverpaw, but she was firmly lodged on the she-cat's back. Silverpaw dug her claws into the she-cat's pelt, trying to hold on as the she-cat shook herself, trying to shake Silverpaw off.

"Hang in there Silverpaw!" the voice whispered in her ear. Silverpaw gritted her teeth and tried to stay on.

Suddenly she felt something barrel into her. She fell to the ground and saw Darkfur, the black-furred LightningClan warrior, running toward her. She scrambled to her feet, and lashed out at Darkfur, stepping to the side as he ran past her. She raked her claws down his side. The black tom yowled out in pain and turned to attack her.

Silverpaw knew her size was against her here. She would have to be quick, not strong, if she wanted to win this battle. She darted forward, digging her teeth into Darkfur's foreleg.

Darkfur yowled again and tried to shake her off. Silverpaw held on tight and raked her claws across Darkfur's face.

"Get off me you vermin," Darkfur hissed. "You pathetic apprentice. Do you really think you can fight _me_ off?"

"Don't listen to him Silverpaw!" the voice whispered in her ear. "He's trying to distract you!"

Silverpaw growled. _He won't beat me!_ She thought.

She and Darkfur continued to grapple, fighting back and forth. Darkfur had her pinned down at one point, but Silverpaw lashed out with her hind legs, raking her claws along Darkfur's unprotected belly.

Finally the black warrior turned and ran away, snarling furiously.

Silverpaw panted, looking around for someone else to fight. She spotted Tanglepaw, standing on the edge of the battle, looking upset and out of place. Stripefur and Moonshadow were battling with Foxfur, driving the LightningClan deputy further and further into her own territory.

Duskflame was fighting a brown tabby she-cat, who hissed in her ear. "Don't forget Moonfire, little warrior!" Duskflame's eyes flashed and she lashed out violently, pinning the she-cat down.

Silverpaw turned to see that Stripefur had Foxfur pinned down, and Moonshadow was hissing in her ear angrily. Even from where she stood, Silverpaw could easily hear his words.

"Don't _ever_ even _think_ that you can defeat NorthClan again!" Moonshadow snarled. "And don't even think of setting foot on our territory!" He looked up at Stripefur. "Let her go."

Stripefur sheathed his claws and stepped back, letting Foxfur squirm out of his grip. She darted over to her warriors, who were all panting with the effort of fighting the NorthClan cats. Silverpaw felt a thrill rush through her as she spotted Darkfur, who had blood dripping from claw marks on his muzzle. Silverpaw's claw marks.

"LightningClan, we're done here," Foxfur said, turning to her warriors. "Let's go." They took off into their territory.

Stripefur winced as he limped over to Silverpaw. "Are you okay?" he asked. Silverpaw was suddenly aware of a burning sensation on her side. She twisted to see that some cat had managed to get its claws in her sometime in the battle.

"I'm fine," Silverpaw said. "What about you?" Her mentor had deep bite marks in his shoulder.

Stripefur winced. "I'm fine. I just need to have Lillypelt take a look. I'll be fine though."

Silverpaw nodded. "Okay."

Moonshadow walked up, Duskflame and Tanglepaw at his side. "Everyone okay?"

"Okay as I can be," Stripefur replied. "Good thing you stepped in there. Foxfur doesn't look like she'll hesitate to kill."

Silverpaw felt a shiver run through her. She knew that Foxfur wouldn't stop fighting just because of one lost battle.

"It's no problem," Moonshadow said. "Now let's get back to camp. I'm sure we could all use a good rest after that fight." He turned and led the way back to camp, a slight limp evident from the way he barely rested any weight on his right forepaw, which was slick with blood.

Silverpaw dropped back to let Tanglepaw catch up with her. She shot him a glare. "I saw that little move with Wishpaw," she hissed. "I told you this was wrong! Why can't you see that?"

Tanglepaw glared at her. "I'm going to talk to her about it tomorrow night, okay? So you can get off my back!" He kept his voice low, but Silverpaw didn't miss the anger.

She hesitated, and then sighed. "All right. But _be careful!_ If anyone else had seen that, they would have realized something was going on." Seeing her brother's hurt look, she added, "But I won't tell. I'll keep my promise."

Tanglepaw shot her a thankful glance. "Thanks Silverpaw," he said, sighing in relief. "I knew I could count on you."

**A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE! (sighs) Oh! Here's a way to get you to review! I'm going to post a companion story soon. Do you want it to be:**

**The story of Duskflame and Moonfire, or**

**Ravenkit's story (all about the time he was in LightningClan).**

**Whichever one has the most votes by the time the next chapter is up, (Monday) will be the one I post.**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	18. Chapter 16: A Lost Warrior

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: And the story that will be published is… No clue. I need more votes! I'll put it up once I'm done with this one. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but… Oh well. Let's get on to the chapter before you become even more bored.**

**Sorry, one more thing: Sorry for the wait! I like to stay one chapter ahead at all times. It makes it easier, believe me.**

**Chapter 16: A Lost Warrior**

Silverpaw walked next to Tanglepaw, trying to ignore the sting of a few small cuts she'd received from Darkfur. They had to walk slowly because of Moonshadow's injury. Silverpaw was worried about her father. His paw was twisted at an odd angle, and he was forced to lean on Stripefur's shoulder to walk, or rather, limp.

"Moonshadow looks pretty bad," Silverpaw whispered to Tanglepaw. Her brother nodded.

"I'm worried about him," he whispered. "I hope Lillypelt can do something about it…"

"She'll take care of it," Silverpaw said determinedly. "And Featherpaw will help her."

Tanglepaw nodded, but he looked doubtful. Silverpaw hissed under her breath. He wasn't helping.

They stopped when they heard paws thudding against the ground. Suddenly, Emberheart burst out of the undergrowth, gasping for breath.

"Thank SkyClan!" she said. "You were gone for so long! Stormstar sent me out to look for you!" Then she caught sight of Moonshadow's paw. "I'll get Lillypelt." She disappeared back the way she came, and Moonshadow sank to the ground next to Stripefur. Silverpaw ran over with Tanglepaw at her side.

"Are you okay?" Silverpaw asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Moonshadow said weakly. "I just need to rest for a minute."

Silverpaw met Stripefur's gaze. The older warrior looked concerned.

There was a noise behind them, and they turned to see Emberheart reappear with Stormstar, Lillypelt, and Featherpaw.

"Let me through!" Lillypelt snapped. Silverpaw jumped out of the way, and Lillypelt darted forward. Featherpaw came up next her, dropping a bundle of herbs.

Silverpaw looked away as Featherpaw and Lillypelt began to work on Moonshadow's paw, and she turned to listen to the conversation between Stripefur and Stormstar.

"Is everyone else okay?" Stormstar asked.

"Cuts and scratches is all," Stripefur said to his brother.

"How did the apprentices do?" Stormstar asked.

"Silverpaw fought like she was a warrior," Stripefur said, almost gloating now. "Duskflame seems to be doing a good job with Tanglepaw. He doesn't have a scratch on him. And Smokepaw… Well, his mentor _is_ Sunstripe. Imagine the kind of fighting you would expect from Sunstripe."

Silverpaw had completely forgotten that Smokepaw was on patrol with them. Her brother was sitting not far away, licking his fur clean of the blood.

"Do you think…" Stormstar trailed off.

"It's not really up to me to speak for the other two," Stripefur said, "But Silverpaw is ready."

Silverpaw felt a rush of excitement. Did that mean that Stripefur thought she could have her warrior name?

* * *

Tanglepaw watched as Featherpaw and Lillypelt pressed cobwebs to Moonshadow's paw, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tanglepaw asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Lillypelt snapped. "Stop hovering."

"Sorry Lillypelt," Tanglepaw said quickly. But he couldn't leave. Moonshadow was his father! Or at least, as close as he could get.

Lillypelt sighed. "That's as good as we're going to be able to do here," she said. "We have more supplies back at the camp." She looked at Moonshadow critically. "Can you walk?"

"If I have to," Moonshadow said. Lillypelt nodded. She turned to Stripefur. "You," she said. "Get over here and help Moonshadow."

"Yes Lillypelt," said the striped warrior, dipping his head. He hurried over, pressing himself against Moonshadow's side. Duskflame hurried over to help, pressing herself against his other side.

"Let's go," Stormstar said. He led the way back toward the camp.

Tanglepaw joined Silverpaw and Smokepaw. Silverpaw was talking animatedly to Smokepaw, whose face suddenly lit up.

"Awesome!" Smokepaw said suddenly. Tanglepaw ran over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Silverpaw hissed. "Other than Smokepaw being an idiot? Keep it down!"

"Sorry!" Smokepaw said quickly. He turned to Tanglepaw. "Did you hear? Silverpaw thinks that Stormstar's gonna make us warriors!"

Tanglepaw's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I _think_," Silverpaw emphasized. "I overheard Stripefur and Stormstar talking, and Stripefur said we were 'ready.' I don't know if that means we were ready to become warriors, or if it just means something else, but either way… It's possible!"

"Keep up you three!" Duskflame yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes Duskflame!" Smokepaw called. Then he added under his breath, "Great SkyClan Tanglepaw, how do you _deal_ with her?"

Tanglepaw felt something twist inside him. He almost felt bad for Duskflame now. He was in the same position as her now. Both had fallen in love with enemy warriors. _Apprentice_, he thought. _Wishpaw's not a warrior._

Then, _that's stupid. I'm still in love with her. What's it matter if she's a warrior or not?_

Tanglepaw decided it didn't matter. He would convince her that it was okay.

* * *

When they reached the camp, Stormstar immediately leaped onto the island in the middle of the Widestream and let out a call of, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather by the Widestream for a Clan meeting!"

Silverpaw felt her stomach flip over. Was she right then?

Topazfur stuck his head out of the warriors' den, grumbling. Sunstripe pushed past him, with Jewelfoot, Twilightsky, and Rosetail behind him. Shadowleaf looked up from where he was eating a vole. He left it there and got up, walking over.

"Today, LightningClan attacked a patrol of ours," Stormstar began, but he was cut off by angry yowls coming from the Clan. _No one_ was happy about the way their former ally was acting.

Stormstar waited for the Clan to calm down, and then continued. "Three apprentices fought in the battle today." Silverpaw's heart began thumping so loudly that she was sure that Smokepaw, who sat next to her, could hear it.

"Sunstripe, Duskflame, Stripefur, are you all satisfied that your apprentices have learned the warrior code to their full extent?" Stormstar asked.

"Smokepaw couldn't be a better apprentice," Sunstripe said seriously.

"Tanglepaw knows the warrior code as well as any full grown warrior," Duskflame said.

"Silverpaw is ready for her warrior name," Stripefur said.

Silverpaw's eyes widened.

Stormstar nodded. "Very well. Then all I have to say is this: I, Stormstar, leader of NorthClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked directly at them and met their gazes. "Silverpaw, Smokepaw, Tanglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" Smokepaw was almost bouncing up and down where he sat.

"I… do," Tanglepaw said. He seemed as shocked as Silverpaw was.

"I do," she said quietly, not sure if Stormstar had heard her.

But apparently he had, because he said, "Then I hereby give you your warrior names." He sprang lithely off the island and onto ground on the side of the Widestream. "Smokepaw, from this day you will be known as Smokefoot. SkyClan honors your strength and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NorthClan." He rested his muzzle on Smokefoot's as the new warrior licked his shoulder, and then he turned to Tanglepaw.

"Tanglepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Tanglepath," Stormstar continued. "SkyClan honors your wits and your pride, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NorthClan." This time, as Stormstar rested his muzzle on Tanglepath's, he whispered something that Silverpaw couldn't hear.

And then he turned to look at Silverpaw.

Silverpaw's stomach flipped, and her heart started beating even harder, if possible, as Stormstar began to speak.

"Silverpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Silvertail," he said. "SkyClan honors your cunning and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NorthClan." Then he stepped forward, and Silvertail licked his shoulder, feeling his muzzle on top of hers.

Silvertail! It was as if she was destined to have this name. She never wanted to give it up.

Later that night, as Tanglepath stood between his brother and his sister, he pondered the words Stormstar had whispered in his ear during the ceremony.

"I know you'll choose the right path. Keep looking Tanglepath."

**A/N: How was it? As I said, I'm not sure how many chapters are left. Not many, I'm sad to say.**

**In other news, we have a tie for the poll. Which companion story do you want me to post? Please note that they will both be short, probably less than ten chapters. Also, the companion story will be posted once this one is done, and I won't post the sequel till the companion story's done. Anyway, which one's it gonna be? Ravenkit's story or Duskflame and Moonfire's story? Review with your answer! (And feedback!)**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	19. Chapter 17: Life as a Young Warrior

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Filler chapter! Ugh, blech. I hate filler chapters, but it can't be avoided. Sorry it's so short!**

**Chapter 17: Life as a Young Warrior**

At dawn, Sunstripe came out of the warriors' den, stretching. He walked over to the three new warriors.

"Your vigil's over," he told them. "You should probably go get some rest."

As if to emphasize his statement, Smokefoot yawned. Tanglepath rolled his eyes. Only Smokefoot could be tired on a day like today.

His paws automatically carried him toward the apprentices' den, but Silvertail stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she meowed in amusement. "We sleep in the _warriors'_ den now."

The words made Tanglepath's stomach flip. The warriors' den! As an apprentice, the warriors' den was a taboo. No apprentice was let in for any reason except the most necessary. They had never even _seen_ inside it.

He followed Smokefoot and Silvertail into the warriors' den. Emberheart was fast asleep next to Shadowleaf and Rosetail. Tanglepath looked uncertainly around.

Moonshadow's eyes flickered open. "Oh!" he said quietly, trying not to wake the others. "Come over here," he said. "There're a couple of empty dens toward the back."

"Thanks," Silvertail whispered back. Tanglepath and Smokefoot followed her into the back of the den, on the outside, where the dens would be coldest. He sniffed around, trying to find a den with a stale scent, or better yet, no scent. He finally found one. It smelled faintly of Lightstripe, the youngest elder. He had become only a moon before their apprentice ceremony. Tanglepath was surprised that the scent had lasted so long, but he lay down anyway. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Silvertail lay down, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. How could she? She was a warrior and she had just finished her vigil!

Silvertail sighed and finally got up. Moonshadow was just getting up, going out to assign patrols.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," Silvertail admitted. "I'm too excited."

Moonshadow chuckled. "I couldn't sleep after my vigil either," he said. He glanced over at Smokefoot, who was snoring loudly. "Duskflame was the same as Smokefoot. Passed out as soon as she hit her nest."

"He's gonna have to quit that if he plans on staying in here much longer." It was Topazfur, finally woken up by the racket that Smokefoot was making.

"You should hear _yourself_ Topazfur," Moonshadow shot back in defense of his son. "You could wake the elders with the snores coming from you when you're asleep."

Topazfur hissed, but Twilightsky, lying not far away, chuckled.

"Well, come on," Moonshadow said, stretching for the final time. "Wake up the others. Stormstar told me last night that he wants two cats on the border to Four-place at all times."

"All day?" repeated Twilightsky, her eyes widening.

"And tomorrow," Moonshadow confirmed.

"Has he lost his mind?" Topazfur muttered. Moonshadow shot him a look and silenced him.

Silvertail watched and listened to the warriors' banter, and then helped Topazfur, Twilightsky, and Moonshadow to wake up the rest of the warriors. She left Smokefoot and Tanglepath to sleep.

Most of the warriors blinked in surprise when they saw her. She could tell that Emberheart was about to yell at her to get out of the warriors' den, but then she remembered that Silvertail's warrior ceremony had been the previous day, and she didn't say anything, just stretched and got up.

As the warriors congregated around Moonshadow, Dawnfire and her kits emerged from the nursery. Ravenkit practically danced across the camp. Poolkit trailed alongside her mother.

Silvertail waited anxiously to find out if she would be assigned a patrol.

"Right," Moonshadow said, looking around the group of warriors. "Okay, I want Emberheart to lead the dawn patrol. You can take Twilightsky and…" He hesitated.

Silvertail jumped up. "I'll go!" she volunteered.

"Silvertail then," Moonshadow said, nodding to her. A couple of the warriors chuckled at her eagerness, but Silvertail ignored them.

"Topazfur, Shadowleaf, and Rosetail can take out a hunting patrol," Moonshadow continued. "Stripefur and I will take sunhigh patrol, and Tanglepath and Smokefoot will probably be up by sun-down, so they can go with Duskflame for the sunset patrol."

"What about the guard?" Twilightsky asked.

"Oh, right," Moonshadow said. "To start we'll have…" He hesitated again.

"I'll go." They all twisted to see Stormstar walk up to the traditional morning gathering of warriors. "It's been a while since I took out a patrol. The guard will do me good."

Moonshadow dipped his head. "All right then. Stormstar can go with Sunstripe. The dawn patrol and Topazfur's hunting patrol can go ahead and leave then. Stormstar and Sunstripe can head off for the border, and Duskflame and Topazfur can take over at sunhigh."

The two mentioned cats dipped their heads in acceptance, and together Sunstripe, Stormstar, Topazfur's patrol, and the dawn patrol left the camp.

As Silvertail glanced around, looking at the warriors happily talking in the dawn light, at the kits happily eating with their mother, at Moonshadow speaking with Stormstar, she couldn't help but feel proud. It must just be Foxfur. What sane cat could hate this Clan?

**A/N: Okay, the companion story to be posted is… Duskflame and Moonfire! Thanks to everyone who voted! I'll post that story once this one is done.  
**

**Review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	20. Chapter 18: One More

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't give you more warning, but this is… THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER (not counting the epilogue)! (sobs) But don't worry! I'll post the sequel not long after!**

**Chapter 18: One More**

Tanglepath's eyes opened slowly, taking in the area around him. At first, he was surprised that he wasn't in the apprentices' den, but then he remembered that he was a warrior now.

He looked around. Smokefoot was asleep next to him, snoring as usual, but Silvertail was nowhere to be seen.

Tanglepath sat up, taking in his surroundings. Almost all the warriors were sleeping. He glanced up the tunnel that led down into the den and saw that there was almost no light left. Had he slept all day?!

He scrambled to his paws and dashed out of the den. Moonshadow, Silvertail, and Stripefur were sharing a rabbit by the Widestream. Tanglepath ran over, desperate to prove that he didn't need to sleep all day.

"'Bout time you woke up!" Silvertail teased as he sat down next to them. Tanglepath ignored her, turning to Moonshadow and Stripefur.

"Sorry I slept so long!" he said. "I didn't mean to! I… I was just so tired."

Stripefur chuckled. "Don't worry about it," he said. "We all do. Well, except for Silvertail," he amended.

Silvertail's ears tinged pink.

"Anyway," Stripefur went on, oblivious. "You've got a hunting patrol and sun-high patrol. The latter of which you're leading."

"Leading?!" Tanglepath gasped. "But… Who else is coming?"

"Topazfur, Smokefoot, and myself," Moonshadow said. "Topazfur needs to get over his hatred of you."

Tanglepath was amazed. _Leading the sun-high patrol on his first day of being a warrior?!_

"Don't worry," Moonshadow said soothingly. "That's why I'm coming. To make sure you don't screw up."

Tanglepath rolled his eyes, and stretched. "I'm gonna go for a walk," he said. "I'm a little stiff from sitting all day."

"That's fine," Moonshadow said. "Just be careful. And keep a look out for LightningClan."

The thought chilled Tanglepath. "You don't think they would come on our territory so soon after we fought them, do you?" Tanglepath asked.

"I don't know," Moonshadow said. "But you need to be careful."

"Yes Moonshadow." Tanglepath dipped his head. "I'll be back soon."

As soon as he set foot outside he remembered. Wishpaw! He had promised to meet her tonight at Four-place.

Without thinking, Tanglepath took off toward Four-place.

* * *

Silvertail knew what her brother was thinking as soon as he said he had to leave. Once he was out of earshot, she turned to Stripefur and Moonshadow and said, "I have to make dirt. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight Silvertail," Moonshadow said. Stripefur echoed him, and then the two of them walked toward the warriors' den.

Once everyone was out of the clearing, Silvertail dashed toward the border, intent on catching up with her brother. Indeed, he was heading toward Four-place.

It didn't take her long to get to Four-place. Once she was there, she realized that Tanglepath _wasn't._ She looked around curiously, wondering where her brother might be.

She sighed. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe her brother _wasn't_ looking for Wishpaw. Maybe he really was just going for a walk.

Silvertail got up and turned around, walking away sadly. _'I really should learn to trust him more,'_ she thought. _'He isn't doing any harm, and he wasn't even coming here. What's _wrong_ with me?'_

But it was as she walked away that she heard the yowls. Pained yowls. Yowls of cats in pain.

Tanglepath's yowl.

* * *

Tanglepath hadn't been expecting the ambush. The only ambush he'd even thought to expect was Silvertail catching up with him to tell him not to go. Besides, he was on NorthClan territory. There was no reason for LightningClan to attack him.

So when he ran into Foxfur and her patrol, he was completely unaware.

Six on one is never fair, but its even less fair when the six are older, more experienced warriors. Warriors who'd been fighting in border battles for a lot longer time than Tanglepath had.

"Stupid NorthClan warrior!" hissed Foxfur in his ear, pinning him to the ground. "You tell Stormstar that we won't be hidden under NorthClan's shadow anymore! You do not rule the forest!"

"You can't make me do anything!" Tanglepath snarled. "I'm not _your_ warrior!"

Foxfur snarled. "I can make you do anything I want," she hissed. "Because I know your secret."

Tanglepath froze. His… his secret. Wishpaw!

There were only three cats other than him who knew about Wishpaw. Silvertail, Wishpaw herself, and Wishpaw's brother Coalpaw. Silvertail had promised not to tell, and he couldn't imagine that Wishpaw would do it…

But he was proven wrong when Wishpaw was forced out of the undergrowth, with Darkfur and Crystaltail pressing around her.

"Tanglepaw!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry! They made me do it!"

Tanglepath couldn't move. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stare. Wishpaw had _betrayed_ him! She had told Foxfur about them!

When he was finally able to speak, he hissed, "Why Wishpaw?"

"I told you!" she said desperately. "They made me! Please forgive me!"

"Why should I forgive you?" demanded Tanglepath. "Why should I even _be_ here? Because obviously I don't matter to you as much as you matter to me."

"Tanglepaw, please!" Wishpaw said. "I… I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!"

"Yeah right!" Tanglepath snarled. "Like I'd believed you _now!_"

Wishpaw's eyes were streaming. "No, Tanglepaw, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to tell them!"

"But you admit you did," he snarled. "I can never trust you again. How _could_ you Wishpaw?"

"I didn't mean to!" she repeated.

"See what happens?" hissed Foxfur in his ear. "You can't trust her. But I will tell _every_ cat in the Clans that you and Wishpaw here were meeting in secret. Would you like that? To become a recreation of your pathetic mentor?"

The attack at Duskflame made Tanglepath's anger flare. "She's a good warrior!" he snapped. "Leave her alone!"

"Then do as I say, and tell your leader that we won't stand for this anymore," Foxfur said. "Or else."

Tanglepath knew it was useless to struggle. Foxfur had obviously planned for anything and everything. So he just nodded.

Wishpaw let out a quiet mew from not far away.

"I'll give the two of you a chance to say goodbye," Foxfur said, stepping back and letting him stand up.

Tanglepath shook himself, trying to get the dirt out of his fur. Foxfur signaled to the others, and they disappeared into the undergrowth.

Tanglepath turned to Wishpaw. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Your forgivness," Wishpaw said quietly. "I…I didn't _want_ to tell them."

"Do you think that matters?" Tanglepath growled. "I really don't care. Whether or not you meant, you still did it, and that's all that matters to me."

"But Tanglepaw—" she started to say, but Tanglepath cut her off.

"I'm not Tanglepaw anymore," Tanglepath snarled. "I'm Tanglepath. And Tangle_path_ has better things to do. Just… just go."

Wishpaw, eyes still wet, nodded quietly and turned, leaving.

Tanglepath stood there for a few moments, staring at the ground where Wishpaw had been standing. She… she obviously didn't feel the way he did about her. She didn't _love_ him anymore. He was just a… an enemy warrior.

A few moments later, there was the sound of paws hitting dead and dying leaves, and Silvertail skidded into the clearing. "Tanglepath!" she breathed. "Are you okay?"

Tanglepath nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "Come on, let's get home."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry Wishpaw fans, but I had to do it! Tell me what you think!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	21. Chapter 19: Last Chance

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: AGH! I'm SOOOOOO sorry about the wait! I lost my flash drive (--cough—again—cough), so I had to write this on my CP, even though I had this chapter AND the epilogue saved on my flash drive! Again, SORRY!**

**Chapter 19: Last Chance**

Tanglepath's leg hurt.

_Bad._

He hadn't realized it until he suddenly had to lean on Silvertail's shoulder for support as his leg practically gave out under him. He glanced down to see the wound inflicted by Foxfur's teeth meeting near his paw. He closed his eyes when he saw blood, _his_ blood mingling with his sister's silver fur.

When he looked up, Silvertail was looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Tanglepath said, trying to straighten up a bit. He whimpered as his leg protested, practically screeching with pain.

"We need to get you back to camp," Silvertail said. "Come on, Tanglepath. Can you stand?"

Tanglepath tried to stand up, but once again his leg screamed with pain. He slumped back onto Silvertail's shoulder, shaking his head without speaking. She helped him to lay down on the cold ground. _'It'll be leaf-bare soon,'_ he thought through the pained torpor in his mind.

"It hurts," he whimpered.

"I know," Silvertail whispered. "Don't worry. I'll get Featherpaw and Lillypelt. They'll know what to do. Just stay here, okay Tanglepath? Don't try to go anywhere, all right?"

"Wait!" Tanglepath said, his eyes widening. "You're leaving?"

"I have to," Silvertail murmured. "But I'll be back, I promise. Don't worry, okay? It's gonna be okay." Then she turned, and disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Silvertail?!" Tanglepath called after her. "Silvertail?! Come back!"

But she wasn't coming back. Tanglepath was on his own.

* * *

Silvertail knew she had to run, and run _fast_. She couldn't stop. Not now. Not until she reached the camp, where she would find Featherpaw and Lillypelt and bring them back to save Tanglepath.

As she ran, she was dimly aware of how the moon cast strange, dappled figures on her silver pelt as it shone through the leaves of the tall trees above her, just as it did to the ground.

'_This is no time for stupid patterns!'_ Silvertail thought. _'I have to get to Featherpaw and Lillypelt!'_

It seemed like she had been running forever when she finally realized that she could recognize things. There was the tree that she and her siblings had snuck out to when they were kits. There was the clump of marigold that surprisingly grew so close to the camp. And there! There was the hole in the wall of the camp, made by a LightningClan invasion! She was so close!

She didn't realize _how_ close, though, until she crashed head-on into Topazfur. The golden tom was standing guard.

"Oof!" Topazfur let out a gasp as Silvertail landed on top of the other warrior.

"Sorry Topazfur!" she said, her voice squeaking like a kit's.

"Get off me you giant lump of fur!" Topazfur snapped.

Silvertail clambered off as quickly as she could. "I have to get inside to see Lillypelt!" she informed him. "Let me past!"

Topazfur's golden eyes narrowed. "Why should I let you through?" he demanded. "What were you doing out here so late anyway?"

Silvertail opened her mouth to tell the truth, but stopped. If she told Topazfur that she had been going to prevent a meeting between her brother and Wishpaw of LightningClan, she could get Tanglepath into huge trouble. She would have to come up with a lie, and quick.

The story came to her so suddenly that she barely even knew it. "I was going for a walk with Tanglepath!" she blurted. "We couldn't sleep, and we didn't want to disturb the others, so we snuck out to go for a walk!"

Topazfur glared at her. "Then why didn't Rosetail tell me you had left when she got off duty?"

Silvertail swore quietly under her breath. Why did Topazfur have to pick _tonight_ to be smart?

"I told you," she snapped. "We snuck out the back way. Now let me through!"

"Hang on a minute," Topazfur said. "Where exactly _is_ Tanglepath?"

"He's hurt!" Silvertail said impatiently. "He's really badly injured, and I have to get Lillypelt! Now get out of the way before I _make_ you get out of the way!"

"What in the name of SkyClan is going on?" An irritable voice came from the direction of the warriors' den. Silvertail could see Shadowleaf coming out, shaking the sleep from his smoky black pelt.

Topazfur opened his mouth to speak, but Silvertail beat him to it. "Tell this big lump of fur to get out of my way!" she said impatiently.

Shadowleaf made his way over to them. "What exactly is going on?" he demanded. "Topazfur, why won't you let Silvertail through?"

Topazfur twitched his long plumy tail irritably. "She snuck out of camp, and won't tell me what's going on!" he snapped.

"I did too!" Silvertail spat back. "I _told_ you! Tanglepath is hurt, and I need Lillypelt to come look at him!"

Shadowleaf gasped. "Well don't just stand there!" he said. "We have to go get her! Topazfur, get out of the way!"

Topazfur stared at Shadowleaf with his mouth hanging wide open. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You heard him!" Silvertail snapped, barging past the golden tom. "Get out of the way!"

She and Shadowleaf dashed across the camp, heading directly for the medicine den. When they got inside, Featherpaw was busy sorting herbs, facing away from them. Lillypelt was snoring quietly.

Silvertail ran over to Featherpaw. "Featherpaw!" she hissed, not wanting to wake up Lillypelt.

Her white pelted sister jumped and spun around. "Silvertail!" she exclaimed. "Don't do that! You scared me!" She sighed. "What is it?"

"Tanglepath is hurt!" Silvertail said desperately. "We need to help him!"

Featherpaw gasped. "What? How?"

"LightningClan ambushed us when we were on a walk," Silvertail said. "They ignored me, and went straight for Tanglepath. But his leg is really bad! I think Foxfur's teeth went all the way through!"

"Hang on a minute," Featherpaw ordered. "I need to get some herbs."

Silvertail shifted her weight impatiently from paw to paw as Featherpaw gathered up the necessary herbs. Her sister muttered the names of them under her breath as she selected them.

"Can you hurry up?" Silvertail snapped. "We don't have all night!"

Featherpaw growled. "I _know_ that Silvertail!" she snapped back. "Now be quiet! I need to concentrate!"

Shadowleaf came up to stand next to Silvertail. "Would it help if I carried some?" he asked.

Featherpaw turned, looking surprised that Shadowleaf was there. To be honest, Silvertail herself was surprised. Why was he still there?

Nevertheless, Featherpaw answered, "Yes, it would. Now, both of you, grab as much as you can." She bent down to pick up the herbs, and Silvertail dashed over, grabbing as much as she could. Next to her, Shadowleaf did the same.

"Nw lts g!" Featherpaw said through a mouthful of herbs.

The three of them ran as fast as they could toward the entrance, Silvertail in the lead. Topazfur was knocked to the ground for the second time as they ran toward where Silvertail had left Tanglepath.

'_Oh, _please_ don't let us be too late,'_ she thought, praying to all of SkyClan. _'Please.'_

**A/N: Oooh, cliffie… Maybe the last one of the story! The next chapter wraps everything up, and the epilogue will be put up after that!**

**Again, sorry for the long wait!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	22. Chapter 20: Broken

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Last chapter! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and gave their input, as well as the people who added me to their alert lists. The companion story (Duskflame and Moonfire) will be posted once I have the first five chapters written. Anyway, back to the story! (PS: New feature! Review on last week's chapter!)**

**By the way, I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I know I've given you guys excuses a million times, but my computer COMPLETELY crashed and is blocked at my school. I'm so sorry!  
**

Last Week: _"Tanglepath tried to stand up, but once again his leg screamed with pain. He slumped back onto Silvertail's shoulder, shaking his head without speaking."_

"_Why did Topazfur have to pick _tonight_ to be smart?"_

"Oh_ please _don't let us be too late,_ Silvertail thought. _Please."

**Chapter 20: Broken**

A torpor whirled around Tanglepath's brain. Somewhere deep in the depths of his mind, he knew it was a good thing; it distracted him from the pain. But the rest of him didn't really care. He was too tired to even notice it. Something was aching, but he couldn't tell what.

He could barely remember anything. All he remembered was his leg hurting. He couldn't even remember his own name. And that silver cat… There had been a silver cat running away from him. Where had she gone?

He might not have been able to remember anything, but something told him that if the silver cat didn't get back soon, he might die.

* * *

Silvertail didn't care about the sharp thorns as she led Featherpaw and Shadowleaf through the undergrowth. All she cared about was getting to Tanglepath, and soon.

'_He was bleeding so much!'_ she wailed in her mind. _'What if he _dies_?_'

"Silvertail, stop worrying!"

Silvertail almost stopped running. As it was, her footsteps faltered, and she stumbled a little. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Shadowleaf looking at her with worried eyes. But it wasn't he who had spoken.

The voice was back.

"Is that you?" Silvertail whispered. Her voice was so quiet that she could barely hear it herself.

"Yes, Silvertail," the voice whispered back. "It is I. But you need to stop worrying about Tanglepath and get to him! As quickly as possible!"

"I'm trying!" Silvertail hissed. "I can't go any faster!"

"Then focus Silvertail," the voice said firmly. "SkyClan will not wait for you to show up. If Tanglepath's time comes…"

Silvertail didn't stop to think about the implications of that sentence. "I'll try," she whispered.

"That's all I can ask…" the voice whispered, and then it was gone.

* * *

In some lost part of Tanglepath's mind, he was stumbling through the forest. His paws ached, and his stomach rumbled. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in days.

'_It's too hard…'_ he thought. _'I can't… I can't go on forever…'_

'_You have to!'_ a voice argued back. _'Think about the ones you'd leave behind! Smokefoot, Featherpaw! Silvertail! Wishpaw…'_

'_Wishpaw betrayed me!'_ Tanglepath snarled in his mind. _'If I go back it won't be for her!'_

'_But she looked so sorry…'_ the voice whispered. _'Maybe she was telling the truth…'_

As if the voice had willed it to be, the scene from that same night appeared. Tanglepath was amazed. It felt like it had been moons ago, not just a few hours ago.

Tanglepath stared at himself. Tabby stripes rippling over hardened muscles, the uninjured Tanglepath faced down the LightningClan apprentice.

Tanglepath's own words ripped through him sharper than Foxfur's teeth had.

"_I'm Tanglepath. And Tangle_path_ has better things to do."_

His own thoughts echoed in his mind.

'_I'll never forgive her. _Never._'

* * *

_

Silvertail could tell she was getting close. A tug that had held her paws since she had left camp was stronger now.

'_Hang on Tanglepath!'_ she thought. _'I'm almost there! You just have to hold on!'_

And then, she burst through the undergrowth and into a clearing.

A lump of tabby fur lay in the center, breathing far too quickly.

"He's gone into shock!" Featherpaw gasped. "Quickly! Shadowleaf, I need the thyme!"

Silvertail was frozen to the spot as she watched Featherpaw and the smoky gray tom make their way over to Tanglepath. It seemed like his entire leg was encrusted with dried blood. _His_ blood.

'_I hate you Foxfur!'_ she screamed in her mind. _'How _dare _you do this to _my brother!'

"Silvertail!" Featherpaw snapped. "Get over here! I need your help!"

Silvertail was snapped out of her trance-like state and dashed over to help. "What can I do?" she asked.

"Hold his mouth open," Featherpaw instructed. "Shadowleaf, keep his leg still. If he moves it too much, he could injure himself further."

'Further?!' Silvertail thought. _'How could any injury be worse than this?!'_

Featherpaw picked up one of the thyme leaves and began to chew it quickly, and then spat it out on her paw. "Come on Silvertail!" she snapped. "Open his mouth!"

Silvertail nodded and quickly opened her brother's clenched jaws. Featherpaw wiped the chewed up leaf inside Tanglepath's mouth. "Close it!" she commanded.

Silvertail did as she was told and then watched as Featherpaw stroked Tanglepath's throat. It convulsed, and Silvertail knew he was swallowing. Then Featherpaw turned to Tanglepath's leg, grabbing a wad of cobwebs.

"We have to get him back to camp!" Silvertail said desperately. "We can't just _leave_ him here!"

"I know that!" Featherpaw hissed. "But we can't move him until I've stopped this bleeding. Shadowleaf, get me some of that marigold next to you. And some goldenrod while you're at it."

Silvertail could only stand and watch as Featherpaw and Shadowleaf worked over her brother. Every now and then, Tanglepath's leg would flinch, and Featherpaw or Shadowleaf's cobwebs would slip. What had once been a pile of sticky white stuff was now a pile of wet, slippery red stuff.

'_He's gonna die!'_ Silvertail thought desperately. _'Oh, SkyClan, he's going to _die!'

* * *

Tanglepath opened his eyes.

The silver cat was standing there. The one that had left. What…

"Silvertail?" he croaked.

Silvertail's green eyes widened. "Tanglepath!" she half-wailed. "Don't try to move! Foxfur hurt your leg badly. Featherpaw and Shadowleaf are taking care of you."

"My leg…" Tanglepath whispered. "I can't feel it…"

"That's a good thing," he heard Featherpaw say. "If you could, you might be screaming."

Tanglepath tried to twist his head to see his leg, but he felt a firm paw rest on his back.

"Don't look Tanglepath," he heard a voice say. "It's… You don't want to see it."

"Shadowleaf?" Tanglepath whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life," Shadowleaf said. "Don't worry Tanglepath. Featherpaw has everything under control."

"All patched up!" Featherpaw said. Tanglepath could hear the false cheer in her voice. "Now we just need to get you back to camp! Silvertail, Shadowleaf, run back to camp and get a few warriors, will you?"

Tanglepath saw Silvertail nod, and then she and Shadowleaf took off.

As his vision began to go black, Tanglepath could have sworn he heard Featherpaw whisper, "We'll need the entire _Clan_ to move him."

* * *

Silvertail finally collapsed into her nest. It felt like it had been moons since Silvertail had followed her brother out of camp, hoping to stop a meeting. Since then, they had finally gotten Tanglepath back to the camp. Shadowleaf had stayed by her side the entire time, and even now, he was still here.

Silvertail's paws burned. Almost the entire Clan was up now. It wouldn't be long before Ravenkit and Poolkit heard the news, either.

'_The entire Clan gossips like a bunch of elders,'_ Silvertail thought sourly as she settled down into her nest. She would need a good _long_ rest before she could ever do anything again.

She felt something brush against her other side, and glanced over to see Shadowleaf settling down next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused. "Your nest is on the other side of the warriors' den."

"I know," Shadowleaf said, shrugging. "But you need a friend tonight. What happened to Tanglepath must have hit hard."

Silvertail shrugged a little. "I guess," she murmured. "I just… I can't believe that even _Foxfur_ would do that. He must be in so much pain…"

"Don't worry," Shadowleaf soothed. He licked her shoulder. "He'll be fine. Almost the entire Clan is watching over him, and SkyClan is there to protect him as well. He's a good, strong warrior. They won't let him die."

"You're right," Silvertail murmured. She yawned, and was about to slip into sleep when she remembered something. "And Shadowleaf…"

"Hm?" he asked, pausing as he groomed her ruffled fur.

"Thanks," she whispered, and then she fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was dreaming.

"Silvertail…"

The voice! Silvertail sat bolt upright. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!" she snarled. "Who are you? Why do you come to me? How? Because you're obviously not SkyClan!"

Suddenly, a pretty brown tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes appeared. "You're right Silvertail," she said. "I'm not from SkyClan. I come from another place."

"Where?" Silvertail demanded. Was there really another place _other_ than SkyClan? Where else would dead cats go?

"Only Clan cats go to SkyClan, Silvertail," the she-cat said gently. "Rogues, loners, and kittypets go somewhere else."

"I don't care," Silvertail snapped. "Who _are_ you?"

"Surely you've seen my tabby pelt and green eyes somewhere," prompted the she-cat. "Maybe a little blood-stained, but still…"

It took Silvertail a moment to figure it out, and then she said, amazed, "You're Tanglepath's mother!"

"Yes," the she-cat said, dipping her head. "My name is Leaf. My mate, Sky, and I were Tanglepath's parents. We were loners, killed by rogues when we strayed onto their territory. We were traveling with our two kits. Their names were Frost and Wander. Frost was killed by the rogues, but I fought with all my might to protect Wander. I was the one who dragged him into the bushes where your mother found him shortly before I died."

"But… Tanglepath said that Mistypool thought you abandoned him!" Silvertail gasped. "How did you get away?"

Leaf sighed. "I wasn't very badly hurt when they killed me. I was running to try to get the rogues away from Wander. I managed to get to TreeClan territory when they killed me."

'_Wander?'_ Silvertail thought. _'Such a strange name…'_

Suddenly, Leaf stared her directly in the eyes. "I came to you, Silvertail, because I couldn't face my son. Sky and I should have been more careful. Silvertail, I want you to tell Wander about me. I want you to tell him that I tried to protect him with all my might, but it wasn't enough. I want to know if he can forgive me."

"Tanglepath will forgive you," Silvertail thought. "He always forgives."

A sad look came into Leaf's eyes. "Not always, Silvertail. Not always."

In the medicine den, a single thought drifted through Tanglepath's sleepy mind.

Wishpaw…

**A/N: Stay tuned next time for… THE EPILOGUE!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	23. Epilogue: A Lost Heart

**Circle of Life: Book 1: Beginnings**

A/N: Nothing to say except thank you to my reviewers. You all rock.

Epilogue: A Lost Heart

Silvertail entered the medicine den hesitantly. She could feel Shadowleaf's plumy black tail on her shoulder, resting there comfortingly. It had been three days since she, Shadowleaf, and three other warriors had carried an unconscious Tanglepath back to camp. It hadn't been until now that Lillypelt had allowed anyone to see him.

Silvertail knew that she had to give Tanglepath the message that Leaf had told her in her dream, but she wasn't sure how to do that with Shadowleaf hanging around.

And that was another thing. For the past three days, Shadowleaf had been stuck to her like a burr in her pelt. And the strangest thing was: she didn't mind.

Now Silvertail glanced over at Shadowleaf, hoping for a bit of comfort from her new friend. Shadowleaf smiled comfortingly and nudged her shoulder with his nose.

"It's okay," he murmured. "He's still your brother, and he's alive. Don't be scared."

"I'm not," Silvertail lied. How was it that Shadowleaf always knew what was wrong?

He gave her a doubtful glance, and she glanced down at her paws. "Alright, I am scared. He might still die."

"Lillypelt and Featherpaw are watching him like hawks," Shadowleaf said, nosing her again. "Don't worry about it. Come on. Tanglepath's waiting for us."

And he certainly was. Silvertail was more than startled to see the brown tabby lying in his nest with his head up calmly, speaking quietly to Featherpaw.

"I don't see why I can't just try," Tanglepath argued. "I mean my leg doesn't hurt anymore…"

Featherpaw cut in. "That's because you can't feel it," she snapped. "You aren't allowed to move. Lillypelt's orders, and don't think I'm about to defy my mentor."

"You get more like her every day," Shadowleaf said.

Featherpaw whipped around, and Tanglepath's eyes focused on them. His face lit up. "Silvertail!"

Silvertail forced a weak smile. "Hi Tanglepath," she said. "You look better."

"I feel about ten times better," Tanglepath agreed. He turned his head to look at Shadowleaf. "Hello Shadowleaf. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Moral support," Shadowleaf said, smiling a bit. "Someone was a bit squeamish."

Tanglepath feigned shock. "Silvertail? Never!"

Silvertail hissed. "Thanks a bunch Shadowleaf," she said, but she couldn't be mad. Shadowleaf had been more than moral support. He had been her lifeline, the only thing connecting her to the rest of the Clan. He had been the only one to give her any news of Tanglepath, and the only one who would even speak to her. She must have been a living corpse, walking around camp with no business being there.

"You probably want some alone time with Tanglepath," Shadowleaf said. He gave her a lick on the shoulder. "Hunting when you're done?"

Silvertail smiled. "That'd be great." She watched him leave, and then turned back to her brother.

The tabby tom was holding back laughs and failing miserably at it. Silvertail scowled. "What?" she demanded.

Chuckling, Tanglepath managed to say, "So… You and Shadowleaf?"

Silvertail outright glared at him. "No!" she spat. "He's just a friend! And he's been taking your injury a lot more serious than you have!"

Tanglepath's face smoothed and he said, "You're right. I shouldn't act like that. It's a serious injury." He nodded solemnly and added, "Very serious."

Silvertail's scowl deepened. "If you don't watch out, you'll turn into Smokefoot, snoring, stupid jokes, and all."

Tanglepath laughed. "You're probably right."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

They broke the silence at the same time.

"Silvertail..."

"Tanglepath..."

Silvertail's ears tinged. "Sorry," she said quickly. "Were you going to say something?"

Tanglepath shook his head. "No. Never mind." He looked up and smiled encouragingly. "Go on. Shadowleaf's waiting for you."

Silvertail felt her heart leap despite the fact that she didn't want to leave her brother. "All right," she said. "Do what Lillypelt and Featherpaw say, and don't get into trouble."

The tabby tom chuckled. "What, did Mistypool possess you or something?"

Silvertail glared again. "No," she snapped.

Tanglepath laughed, and Silvertail wondered how much pain he was really in. _'Too many poppy seeds,'_ she decided.

"I'll see you later," Tanglepath said finally.

Silvertail nodded mutely and stood up. "See you later," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Silvertail turned and forced herself not to look back.

Shadowleaf lay in the middle of the camp, calmly grooming himself. He paused and looked up. When he saw her, the smile that crossed his face nearly left Silvertail breathless. How could she have ever not noticed him before?

He got to his paws and crossed the camp to stand next to her. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Silvertail smiled up at him. "Yeah," she said. "I'm ready."

Shadowleaf smiled back. "Come on."

**END OF BOOK ONE**


End file.
